Dark Kiss
by Lovely Promise
Summary: When a past misunderstanding comes back to haunt them and a new kid enters their lives, Boomer and Bubbles are up for a 'neverending' love challenge. My first romance fic...R
1. The Boyz

**Chapter 1**

**In the Utonium House Hold**

"C'mon girls it's time for bed." said Blossom; the leader of the Power Puff Girls.

"Fine, I'm tired anyways." Buttercup yawned.

"Good night everyone, have a nice sleep." waved Bubbles the youngest as she clutched her stuffed octopus, Octi.

* * *

**Foggy late midnight looking through the Power Puff Window**

"Not thisss one massster, ssshe isss too tough!" came a voice perched on a tree branch beside another silhouette

"How many times must I say, she is not one." said the other silhouette

"Oh noo, massster not thisss one! Ssshe isss the leader."

"Once again you have failed to see who I speak of…" said the silhouette beside the taller one.

Massster…. do you ssspeaks of the youngest?

A flash of evil flickered across its eyes

"………Bingo."

* * *

**The next morning- Bubbles' Side**

"Hurry up girls you're going to be late for school and we don't want that now do we?!?" called the Professor banging on each one of our individual doors.

I suddenly heard a thud come from Buttercups room…..hmph figures, she must have fallen out of the bed again. I'd better remember to suggest to the Professor that she ought to be given back her baby crib. I thought this to myself with a little chuckle making my way out of bed and to my bathroom. I quickly took a shower and then pulled on my pleated blue checkered skirt with navy colored tights underneath. I brushed out my hair and put it into two curly pigtails that reached down to my shoulders like I always did every morning. When I made my way downstairs I was greeted by my red headed sister Blossom who was taking a sip of orange juice, she welcomed me with a wide smile.

"Morning Bubbles!" she said, her pink cherry blossom eyes constantly increasing with joy. "Are you read for school?" she said jumping up and down. Blossom always looked nice when ever I saw her-especially when she smiled with excitement (this girl was _crazy_ for school). She was wearing her white mini skirt and pink and black striped sweater, her long red hair -that reached down to her and back almost touched her butt- bounced up and down. She had made the finishing touches by adding her big red bow. (She never went anywhere without it) Blossom was really a beauty and could make any guy she walked past think he was in love.

"Yeah I guess so." I said.

"But we'll never get there on time if Buttercup keeps taking HER sweet little time!" Blossom said just loud enough for our sister to hear. This made me laugh! Blossom was so funny when she was annoyed!

"I'm coming I'm coming." Buttercup said making her way down the stairs pulling her head through her striped green and white baggy shirt allowing to her long brunette hair to rest on her shoulders. I sighed letting a smile escape from my lips. _You've just gotta love Buttercup!_

"Sheesh! I was trying to find my socks because SOMEBODY put them in the wrong drawer!!" she said with an irritated mumbled, she shot an evil look at Blossom who had then looked away as if she hadn't been listening then turned back to her in innocence.

"Oh! Was that directed to me?" she let out an angelic smile and laughed.

Buttercup let out a grumble too quiet for anyone to hear. (he he, I bet she swore!) Buttercup pulled up her striped green socks so they reached the knee caps of her legs and put on her cleats. (It's odd but Buttercup always wore her cleats- the better to kick you with I bet!) Buttercup really did have a wonderful figure (almost as better then Blossom's) and this made all the boys go crazy for her. She was drop dead gorgeous and could make any guy that looked at her suffer from nose bleeds then on. This -however- REALLY got her pissed. So she always tried to refrain from wearing skin tight clothing in order for prying eyes not to gawk at her. She shot us both a mischievous look from her light green eyes.

"Ok I'm ready, lets book-it!" And with this, we were out the door and flying to school.

* * *

As we were flying- I felt a strange presence but I simply nudged it off and continued to tell my sisters about the horror movie my best friend Mandy and I had watched yesterday night. It was called "When the Stranger Calls." I was specifically telling them about the part where the girl thought the stranger was in the beach house and calling her from there, when I suddenly was pushed to the wall by a GIANT cockroach monster. I couldn't help but let out a groan in pain as I rubbed my sore head.

"Hey!!" shouted Blossom.

"It looks like we're going to have to teach this overgrown bug some manners." Buttercup said with the crack of the neck.

Blossom sighed and looked at her watch while helping me up. "We have 45 minutes Buttercup, you can do the honors!"

"…with pleasure!" she said with a flicker of danger in her eyes.

* * *

It only took a mere 4 minutes and Buttercup was finished smashing that bug all over the wall into beetle juice.

"Wow faster than yesterday." I said with the cock of an eyebrow. "You were 2 minutes faster than usual."

"It was piece of cake!" she said with a devious smile.

Suddenly I felt that strange presence again- it was like we were being watched, then suddenly..!

"Well well welly-well well… look who it is. The Fattypuff Girls."

That voice- it was familiar. We turned around to find three boys snickering among themselves at us. Our eyes nearly bulged right out of their sockets.

Buttercup groaned. "Ugh, and look what the cat coughed up. The Bugger vomit Boys."

"That's Rowdy Ruff Boys to you girly!" said the one boy named Butch! Butch was Buttercup's counterpart and was just as good as a fighter as she was. (they were equally matched in basically everything) He had short brunette colored hair and dark emerald green eyes. Butch was wearing blue jeans and had on a green jersey that said _Wolves 1993_. He was a very popular guy with the ladies at Doe-Ray-Me Junior High. Girls would just die to even catch a glimpse of him. But you only needed 2 words to describe Butch: Hot Headed! Just Like Buttercup.

"….it really looks like we care right now." I said rolling my eyes.

"Awww, your kindness fills us with such joy but we're not here to chat, were here to play!" said the leader of the Rowdy Ruff Boys; Brick. Brick was Blossom's counter park and–just as Butch and Buttercup-they too were equally matched and personalities alike; natural born leaders. He had red hair as long as Blossom's and always wore his trade mark red cap (which he never took off) backwards. Brick was wearing a bright red t-shirt that had a picture of a black Hawk on it that had _Wings 1993_ written on it. Just as his brother- Brick was very VERY popular. The ladies all loved him and would do anything to just get a 'Hi' out of him or even a wink from those crimson red eyes, girls near and far have even tried to sneak a picture of him with his shirt off. He was a determined person and always got what he wanted….always.

Each boy flew over to his counterpart and grabbed then by the shoulders.

Boomer (my counterpart) grabbed me too. His grip was firm. I couldn't get away.

"Back off, we're warning you!" Blossom said in frustration trying to break free from Brick.

Brick only held her tighter pulling her just inches away from him allowing her to see the dangerousness in his crimson eyes. "Well, let the games begin!"

"Fine!!!" Buttercup wailed breaking free from Butch and kicking him where the sun doesn't shine with her cleats.

I then punched Boomer in the stomach and tried to fly over to Blossom but he pulled me back by my pigtail. "Going so soon Bubbles? I really wanted to talk to you."

"You're really starting to piss me off!!!" Buttercup said throwing a punch at Butch.

"Well has anyone said you act to boyish for your own good? And what the heck is with the CLEATS you psycho?!?" Butch blocked her punch with his hands and grabbed her by her shoulders flinging her into Blossom.

"Oh Bubbles stop resisting." Boomer said with a wink soon throwing me into my two sisters.

I wasn't sure how much time had passed, probably a good 30 minutes in the battle.

"Well boys it seems like schools about to begin." a devilish smirk was growing on Brick's face. "But let's just end this with a bang, shall we?"

The boys slowly started to walk over to us. We had formed a circle and backed into a large wall, ready and waiting for the attack!

Blossom let out pink lasers from her eyes at Brick but he dodged the attacks, then punching her in the stomach allowing her to release a quick yelp. He grabbed her by her neck and pushed her hard into the wall.

Buttercup sent kicks over to Butch with her cleats but he simply pushed them aside, grabbing her writs and pinning her by her arms to the wall.

I gave Boomer a smack then let out one of my cyber scream waves. He simply took the smack and deflected my waves pushing me back into the wall. He then put his hands on either side of me. "Ok I know I deserved that but you have to listen to me!" he said panting. His cheeks had turned red from the battle and some strands of blond hair were matted to his forehead. He was sweating….Oh how I loved it when he sweat. Strangely enough this made me reluctantly blush even though I tried to hold it back I could feel my cheeks were growing warm. "I can't do this again….." I said to him, beginning to remember the past…


	2. Her Tears

**Chapter 2 **

**Bubbles' Side**

The boys snickered.

"How'd you like that Power Puff Babies, we whooped your good!!" the boys said with a laugh.

"We'd love to stay and chat but school's going to start soon, kick your butts later!" and they were off!

"YOU JERK!" Buttercup said picking up a stone and throwing it at Butch hitting him in the head. Seeing his angry face gave her some satisfaction.

Boomer looked back at me with sorry eyes but I simply looked away, I couldn't help it.

**

* * *

**

**Flashback**

"Eeee Boomer stop, stop it!!" I squealed with joy. "Please, put me down!!!" We had perched ourselves in a tall oak tree branch and he had decided the he wanted to dangling me in his arms off the edge.

"Anything for you babe!" He then held me tighter in his arms and jumped off the tree. At first we were falling (I had forgotten for a moment that we had superpowers) and then the falling stopped! We were now just hovering in the air. He pulled me to him and held me close against his chest, whispering in my ear. "l love you." I blushed and kissed his cheek. "I love you too."

But those were the good times, when Boomer and I...were boyfriend and girlfriend...

**End of Flashback**

**

* * *

**

**Boomer's Side**

When Brick, Butch and I had gotten to class we were 5 minutes late. Unfortunately for us, this did not exactly_ please_ our teacher Miss. Lopez.

"Boys!!! You are late! Mr. Butch what is your excuse?"

"Listen hag, I was busy." he grunted.

Everyone exploded out laughing- except for Miss. Lopez. She puffed up like a big blowfish making her face grow hot and red from anger!!!

"BUTCH!!! THAT'S TWO WEEKS DETENTION. NOW SIT DOWN AT THE BACK!!"

Butch simply walked over and sat his lonely tush down in the back corner. Sometimes he's so dumb; he could have just lied about it.

Miss. Lopez turned to Brick and me. "And what do you have to say for yourselves?"

"Me and Boomer were in the gym talking to Mr. Brown." said Brick thinking quick.

"Alright then, to your seats immediately!"

Brick and I walked over to our seats.

Miss Lopez was about to begin with her morning French lesson when suddenly the door opened and Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles came walked in.

"Again? More late people!!" She wailed. "Now Miss. Buttercup, may I ask why you are late?"

"Uh I uh… I was getting a drink." she lied. This made everyone laugh out loud- including Butch. (I knew he had a thing for her)

"A drink 7 minutes long?" questioned Miss. Lopez skeptically.

"Uh well you know me!" she said ruffling her black hair. "I can be like WICKED thirsty." Buttercup lied again with a mischievous grin.

Everyone laughed so hard as if this was the one of funniest mornings that they had ever had! One kid even got a nose bleed (why does that always happen?)

"Miss Buttercup one week's detention." Miss. Lopez sighed.

Buttercup groaned "Aw. Come on Miss. Lopez, don't be an old bag!"

This made even me laugh. Buttercup and Butch were so alike.

"THAT'S IT TWO WEEKS DETENTION YOUNG LADY, NOW YOU GO SIT IN THE BACK CORNER BESIDE BUTCH!" she screeched.

Buttercup slowly turned her head to see Butch in the back corner wink and wave at her.

"Uh… I'd prefer not." She said blankly.

"NOW!" Miss. Lopez growled.

Buttercup slowly made her way over next to Butch and sat at her desk. After Miss. Lopez turned to Blossom and Bubbles.

"Oh we were in Miss Joyce's science room!" said Blossom with a cheeky grin.

I could tell that Brick was impressed with Blossom's quick thinking because one corner of his mouth raised and he cocked an eyebrow. (hmm I had a feeling he was into her too)

"Is this true Bubbles?" Miss. Lopez said lightly (Bubbles had always been her favorite)

Bubbles' cheeks turned red a little, yet she still was able to maintain that angelic smile. "Yes Mme Lopez."

Something about seeing her do this unlocked a billion crickets in my stomach all at once. She even said Mme. She should get brownie points for that!

"Ok, you both may be seated." said Miss Lopez. Bubbles and Blossom then found their desks in the middle row. Bubbles had been seated beside some kid named James. Later on in the lesson he threw an eraser at her in order to get her attention. When she turned around to see what he wanted, he winked at her and mouthed:

_I want you sexy babe!_

I saw her cheeks turn a bright shade of red but she flipped her attention from him back to the lesson. What an Asshole!!! I made a mental note to myself: Kick ass after school!

When the lesson was finally over and people were exiting the classroom and making their way down the halls, I saw James and his friends looking over at Bubbles as she was talking to one of the teachers.

'_Hmmm…maybe I could do it now' _I thought to myself. "Heck_, I could even make it look like an accident_!"

I walked up behind James where there was an open locker.

"Yo James!" I called.

He turned around and that's when I slammed the locker door square in his face. When James crumbled down to the floor holding his nose in pain I closed the locker.

"Oh sorry man, my bad." I said innocently as I walked away. Wow that felt satisfying!

**

* * *

**

**Bubble's Side**

When the day was over I was dead tired and was swarmed with a LOT of science homework. When I was asking Mr. Keen - the science teacher- about the evaporation system and the water cycle, I had seen James get hit in the nose with a locker door by Boomer. At that point in time, I was so glad that Boomer was around; James was always pestering me! But… for some strange reason, I felt like it was not accident... Oh well.

When the bell rang and school had ended- Blossom, Buttercup and I were about to fly home. Buttercup had won 6 packs of gum in Geography class for being the lucky person to get all the oral pop quiz questions right first. She was busy enjoying her gum blowing big bubbles and talking about her victory (she didn't even offer us a piece! tear tear). We were so intrigued - actually AMAZED- by her good fortunate and spark of ingenious, that we didn't even notice the Rowdy Ruff Boys were behind the school fence…waiting for us.

"Well look at that! What a pure coincidence that we meet again- 20 feet up in the sky." said Brick with an evil snicker.

"You know, your face being everywhere is really starting to annoy me!" retorted Blossom in a huff.

Brick turned red in anger and charged at her- thus starting the fight. Butch and Buttercup had also taken off kicking and punching. I saw that she socked him in the gut while he threw her into a wall.

"You'll pay for that!" she said mashing her gum into his hair. However he merely took it out and popped it in his mouth.

"Well I can improvise this as a kiss from you lil flower." Buttercup began to blushed but tried not to show it while throwing a punch.

It was just me and Boomer left, face… to face.

He then suddenly bent his head low and whispered. _"I'll give you 5 seconds. Try to beat it out of here while you can."_

_Boomer…he didn't want to fight me just as much as I didn't want to fight him! But…but I- I couldn't just leave my sisters._

He looked back up and began chasing me all through the air as I tried to dodge every laser he aimed at me but he was catching up to me way too fast. I trying so hard to dodge as many things he threw at me as I possibly could. Then (for some strange reason) I heard him laughing.

"If you don't want me to get you then you'd better go a little faster!" he said laughing in a sing-song voice.

The minute he said that it triggered something in my head. Then I remembered. I started to laugh. He still remembers that time! I then turned around to reply.

"Don't worry! You won't" I grinned.

I tried to make my way away from him but I then heard Brick call out after me to Boomer.

"BOOMER? WHAT'S TAKING YOU SON LONG JUST TO ATTACK? BUTCH, GIVE HIM A HAND! WILL YA?"

…crud

Instantaneously, -out of nowhere- I was hit by one of Butch's static energy power blasts.

"Got her!" he cried triumphantly.

"BEKA!!" Buttercup cried.

"C'mon lil _flower_. Don't swear at me, especially in Japanese. It only turns me on- OOf-" he was cut short when she gave a punch in the gut then let him taste one of her neon fire blasts.

"Shove it!" I heard her yell.

Uh! My back! Why was everyone ganging up on me? Uhhh, it stung so badly and smoke was starting to rise from my shirt. I felt a little light headed but I still tried to speed away from everyone. (That, my dear friends, was a very bad bad idea.)

Brick and Butch started speeding up to after me! _Where were my sisters? _I thought. Then (as if they had heard my thoughts) a pink light suddenly shot after Brick pulling him to the ground. Blossom!

"Back off my sister." she said giving him cut eye.

"YOUR BUTT IS MINE NOW!!!" he cried. She then took his cap away and started pulling at his hair. Well that got Brick away but Butch was still gadding on me. I turned my head to see how far he was. He was right at my heal. When I turned around I saw Buttercup with a HUGE tree!

"DUCK!!!!" she yelled. (WFT?!?) When I did, she waved it over her head as if it were a baseball bat and (I MUST say this in so many words) made it connect SOO beautifully to his head, I just wanted to clap.

"What The Hell?!?" he cried.

"Oh sorry hun, did I hit you? My bad." she grinned while patting the tree.

"Don't act fresh with me! GET OVER HERE!" he cried speeding off with her.

I had been watching all this (and not even looking where I was going) when I bumped RIGHT into a tree. (That tree was NOT there before, seriously!) I hit right into my wound that I had gotten, and it began to hurt even more. Suddenly, I felt drained. Then I- I began fell.

Then, as if a bolt of lightning, Boomer came and swooped me up by my shoulders.

"Hey beautiful!" he said in a romantic voice. "Does this remind you of something?" he smiled warmly at me and my cheeks turning a bright shade of red, why am I blushing? I looked up at him.

"Boomer… thank you." I said in a small voice.

Suddenly, I realized that he was taking me AWAY from the school, away from the others.

"Boomer. Where are we going?" I said surprised?

"You'll see." Was his only reply.

We were going in the park. Then he stopped at a tree. He gently landed and we stood in front of it. This tree…it-it was OUR tree. I looked at the B+B symbol inscribed in it. Then, I began to feel sad all of a sudden and turned away from him.

He looked at me with sympathy in his eyes and turned me around to face him. We were standing right it, and just stood there... looking at each other. Then he slowly put his arms around my waist then put his forehead to mine. He tightened his grip around my waist and kissed me warmly. I didn't want to but I couldn't help it…kissed back. It felt like hours we were kissing then, I realized what I was doing. I pulled away from him. "I can't." I couldn't help the tears falling down my cheeks. I tried to walk away, but he only pulled me back. I stopped- I couldn't look at him; I didn't want to.

"Please…stop." when more tears came a pouring, he then let go. He looked at me with sorry eyes but I looked away again and then flew home.

**

* * *

**

**Boomer's Side**

When school was out Brick had the idea of fighting the girls again today.

"Yo dude, you up for another battle" he said as he exited the school.

"I'm up for any battle man, you should know that without even having to ask." snorted Butch with a devious grin.

We decided to wait behind the school fence for a surprised attack. When we saw the girls exiting the school, we saw Buttercup blowing a huge bubble, and then it popped all over her face. Blossom and Bubbles were laughing as Buttercup pulled the gum off rolling her eyes and putting it back in her mouth. I'm not sure if they were aware of it, but Butch had a grin on his face at that point and Brick was re-fixing his cap in place. When the girls reached the corner they stopped in their tracks.

"Well well wel, look at that! What a pure coincidence that we meet again- 20 feet up in the sky." said Brick with a snicker. (what's with the wells now a days?)

"You know, your face being everywhere is really starting to annoy me!" said Blossom with the fold of the arms. (ooooooo shame! I thought to myself. Blossom steemed Brick)

Brick then charged at her while Butch and Buttercup were long gone. Leaving me and Bubbles, face...to face.

I then bent his head low do nobody but us could hear what I was saying then whispered. _"I'll give you 5 seconds. Try to beat it out of here while you can."_ I really didn't want to fight her.

As if she had understood she began sto speed away.

I then charged at her in order to at least start something. I shot lasers at her but apparently she had gotten good at her dodging and agility for she had whizzed past ever single one of them. Doing this suddenly started to make me remember something, from the past..."If you don't want me to get you then you'd better go a little faster!" he said laughing in a sing-song voice.

**Flashback**

* * *

"Hey Bubbles, are you awake?" rubbing her arm.

"Yup." She said with a smile. "Always was!" I grinned back at her. It was late last summer night where we- the Power Puff Girls and the Rowdy Ruff Boys- were stranded in the wilderness, back then we hadn't realized that it was all caused by Him. However, me and Bubbles decided to make the best of it, we made a plan to sneak off when the others had fallen asleep to have a little 'alone time'. We left the snoozing group as we tried to quietly tiptoe away. Blossom had fallen asleep on Brick's chest while he had his arms entwined around her, and Butch and Buttercup had fallen asleep sitting down side by side and leaning on a big log shoulder to shoulder. Buttercup was leaning on him with her arms crossed against her while Butch had his arm around her shoulder. (you could have imagined the total chaos that happened that next morning though) Me and Bubbles flew off. At first we were just playing a game of laser tag where I was trying to catch her as she flew away.

"If you don't want me to get you then you'd better go a little faster!" I laughed chanting in a sing-song voice.

"Don't worry, you won't!" she turned around and cheered. Her cheeks were bright and she had an angelic smile on her face as she sped up. At that point we were going supersonic speed.

In the end I did catch her and when I did I tickled her until she wasn't able to laugh anymore and tears were pouring out of her eyes. I then grabbed her up and carried her bridal style, holding her close to me. She put her arms around my neck and kissed me. I kissed her back. Everything was perfect with us alone. Me…her…and just the moon.

**End of Flashback **

* * *

The minute I said that I could tell that it triggered something in her head. When she turned around she had on a cheeky smile and she was laughing.

"Don't worry! You won't" I beamed.

Suddenly I heard a call out from Brick.

"BOOMER? WHAT'S TAKING YOU SON LONG JUST TO ATTACK? BUTCH, GIVE HIM A HAND! WILL YA?"

…CRAP!

I heard Blossom yell. "No!!! Leave her alone!" and just then she zapped me with a laser (I can tell ya, that girl has GOOD aim) cause she got me right in my back, sending me crashing into a bunch of trees. I wasn't exactly sure what happened then cause all I saw was black. Before that, the last thing I saw was Brick and Butch ganging up on her.

I didn't know where I was, all I knew was that everything was dark. I heard this voice repeat in my head over and over again.

"_Massster when ssshall we attack her?"_

"_I shall make my move when the girl least expects it, when I have gained Bubble's trust (that voice. I-I've heard it before. But where?)_

When I woke up from that strange blackout I found myself buried under a bunch of trees. The fight was still going on. I saw Brick and going at it and so were Butch and Buttercup. But where was Bubbles? I scanned the area for it but I couldn't find her. Suddenly I saw a bright indigo streak of light. I looked a little closer to see…BUBBLES, and she was FALLING. Like a speed of light whizzed up and grabbed herby her shoulders. I looked down at her and her eyes were closed. (Awww) It took 10 seconds before she opened them.

"Hey beautiful! Does this remind you of something?" I said smiling at her. Her cheeks began to turn red. (how I loved it when she blushed.) She then looked up me..

"Boomer… thank you." She said in a quiet voice.

I then began to fly over to the park. To our spot.

"Boomer. Where are we going?" she said a little startled.

"You'll see." Was what I said to her. I didn't want to ruin this.

We were in the park. Then I stopped our tree and gently landed placing her down lightly. We stood in front of it. She then looked at the B+B symbol that I had written in it from long time ago. Boomer and Bubbles. She looked down at her shoes and turned away from me.

I looked at her; I knew exactly what she was thinking about. I turned her around to face me so I could see her face again and we just stood there... looking at each other. I put my arms around her waist then put my forehead to hers. I tightened my grip around my waist and kissed her affectionately. At first she resisted, hitting me on my chest. But it didn't hurt though, I could tell that she was weak. Then…she kissed back. It felt like heaven feeling her lips against mine and I never wanted it to end. Then, she pulled away.

"I can't." tears began to fall down her cheeks. She began to walk away but I pulled her back. She stopped, not looking at me.

"Please…stop." She sniffled. More tears poured down her innocent face, then…I let her go.

* * *


	3. The Boys The Girls

**Chapter 3**

**Bubbles' Side**

"STUPID STUPID STUIPID! Why did I let him do that?!? Why did I let him kiss me? Why did I kiss back?!?! What's wrong with me?!?!" I said asking Octi all my questions. He just gave me a blank stare.

I threw my head into my pillow so it could soak up all my tears. I'm so dumb. I got up from my bed and went to my bathroom to wash my face. It was all tear streaked. When I came out of the bathroom to lie down on the bed I heard knocking on the door.

"Oh!!" I let out a silent gasp. I looked at the clock. 9:30 it read. Blossom, Buttercup and I always had our little girl talks at this time. I quickly jumped in my bed, fixed up my hair and propped Octi safely in my lap. There, that was more casual than I possibly could get.

"Come in!" I called. The door flew open and Blossom and Buttercup came rushing (actually Blossom was the one rushing in) she was dragging Buttercup in by her arm (Buttercup hated these talks)

Blossom was wearing her pink silk nightgown that was long and went beyond her toes, while Buttercup wore her light green tank top that had "Rotten to the core" written on it. She also was wearing her lucky brown boxers.

Blossom (I guess it's just instinct) got right into it.

"Can you believe those Stupid Rowdy Ruff Boys? They feel that they can pick a fight with us anytime they feel. Especially Brick, he's such a bum!!" she said fuming.

"Perky or firm?" Buttercup snickered. Blossom turned a bright red. I couldn't scuffle my laughs that point in time. Seeing Blossom like this was a real riot!

"We know you dig him." Buttercup nudged her. "I saw what you did today, the cap thing!"

"What are you talking about?" Blossom huffed.

"I saw you take his cap and put it on your head. And when you said it looked better on you and he agreed, you couldn't help your uncontrollable blushing dear sister. These eyes miss nothing, they're as sharp as an eagles' so don't even try to deny it!'" Buttercup blurted out in a snort.

"Well what about you hun? I saw when you and Butch were fighting. And when you put your gum in his hair he ate it with pleasure. And when he grabbed you by your waist and held you against the wall I could like soo tell you enjoyed it. You liiiiiiiiiiiiiked it! You loooooooooooved it!" Blossom said in a sing-song voice.

"Shut your TRAP."

They began to smack each other in the gut with the pillow about a billion times before they even noticed me.

'Crud, it's my turn' I thought to myself.

"Well Bubbles, we didn't really see you and Boomer. What happened?" they asked me.

"Nothing." I said silently lowering my head.

**

* * *

**

**Boomer's Side**

I was in my room sitting on the bed and flipping through channels but nothing interested me. I couldn't help thinking about her. Bubbles. I made her cry before she left. What's wrong with me!?! I'm always doing that…

**Flashback**

"Hi Boomer!" Bubbles said skipping over to me. She gave me one of her warm squishy hugs. Her cheeks had a gorgeous glow and her lips were rosy red- so kissable. But I couldn't. If I didn't want her life to be in danger I was going to have to do this.

"Get away from me!" I couldn't look at her and I had my back turned. I was breathing hard. I didn't want to do this. But I had to. I felt her let go of me and stand back. Then I felt her hug me again. She laughed.

"Oh Boomer, don't tease me you know I don't like it." This girl is so loving. I lowered my head.

"I'm not joking. Now let go of me!" she let go. The she went in front of me. The first thing I saw were tears beginning to fill her eyes.

"What's wrong? Is there a problem?" she said, her voice sounded shaky and nervous.

I had to make this more real. I grabbed her by her shoulders. "The problem is YOU. You don't….please me anymore. You make me sick. I can't look at you…..we have to break up." I looked at her again.

"Please, what did I do." She said in a weak voice."

"Get RID of her or she DIES!!' yelled a voice in my head. It was Him.

"I said get AWAY!!" I yelled. I then slapped her across the face. This made all the tears that she was holding in cascade out of her eyes and the hair band that she used to tie her hair back flew out. She fell back into a tree; her hair fell over her face. Her head was turned. HOLLY CRAP! WHAT HAVE I DONE??? I looked at my hand, and it was red pure red, and it hurt. Oh No. I hit her too hard. She turned her face to me. Her cheek was pure RED too! I still saw the hand mark that I had left- still fresh.

One last tear fell down her cheek before she said, "Ok.." then she ran off into the park, her hair blowing in the breeze. I followed her with my eyes. Wanting to call out to her.

"Oooooo, Nice Job. That was a good idea to slap her." said that voice.

I bent down and picked her hair band then put it on my wrist.

'I made her cry' I thought to myself…

**End of Flashback**

* * *

I snapped out of my thoughts and flipped through another channel. I then looked at my wrist…at Bubbles' hair band. I never took it off after that day. Just then my door flew open and in barged Brick and Butch.

"Hey man!" said Brick? bringing in a bag of popcorn and plopped himself on my bed blocking the TV. Butch made himself to my mirror with a pair of scissors in his hand.

I rolled my eyes. "What? You broke your own TV and mirrors?" I asked in sarcasm.

"Well actually Butch broke both of ours." he said glaring at Butch.

"Mm Shut up." said Butch with gum in his mouth- Buttercup's gum.

"Aaaaaaanyways." said Brick. "Did you see Butch's fight with Buttercup?" he snickered.

Butch's head snapped over to Brick.

"WHA??" he said accidentally snipping off a little too much hair –he was trying to cut the left over gum- but it didn't look that bad.

"Yea, I saw what you did to Buttercup, pushing her into the wall and all. Did you see the look on the both of your faces? It was like WOW." he said with a loud laugh!

I snickered and rolled my eyes. I could really imagine him doing that, he's really very forceful.

"Well what about you and that Cherry Blossom 'eh?! You were all over her. And when she took your hat it was like the best thing she could have done! She eared a standing ovation! How did she know that that was what really got you steamed?" "And when she put it on her head…ahhh that was just plain glorious. Your mouth was all open and stuff, you could have caught flies with it."

Brick threw popcorn at him! After they finished their popcorn war they noticed me.

'Crap, my turn.'

"Well…..what happened with you and the Bubbles?"

"Oh uh…nothing much. We were the only people on task." I said.

The guys look at me like I was weird, but I didn't care.

**

* * *

**

**Bubbles' Side**

"Aaaaanyways lets hit the hay." said Blossom.

"Ok then." said Buttercup with a yawn.

"Ok." I said ushering them out the door. "Goodnight."

After when I closed the door I breathed a sigh of relief, I turned off the lights and then went to bed.

* * *

**Outside Bubbles' Window sitting on a Branch**

"Masssster, when ssshall we sssstrick?"

he paused.

"…….tomorrow. I shall leave my target with a little present in the meantime."


	4. Let the games begin

**Chapter 4**

**Bubbles' Side**

The professor began to bang on our individual doors again, waking us up for another long day of school. I heard a thud come from both Buttercup and Blossom's rooms. Wow! Seems Blossom's a little out of is as well! I laughed again then headed to my bathroom to take a quick shower, then went down stairs. Blossom was the first one there (as always) then it was me; after about 5 minutes Buttercup came hopping down the stairs trying to put her cleats and socks on. After when we were done and ready we headed out the door.

When we were flying Buttercup felt like having a race to school. Blossom didn't wanna take part in it so I just said yes. Blossom stood in between us.

"Ok then, we have 20 minutes. Make it quick. Ready….Set….GO!!!!"

Then me and Buttercup were off. We were going the speed of light! And all you could see were neon and sapphire streaks. Buttercup was very good but I wasn't that far behind from her. We raced and raced. As we flew, we saw the Rowdy Ruff Boys about 5 meters below us. I didn't look down and paid attention to our race but by using my peripheral vision I saw the boys eyeing us with amazement. When I turned my attention back to the race I suddenly heard a scream. It was Blossom. I stopped with a jolt this made the hair band that tied my hair fly out. I turned to Blossom who was far behind. I heard her wail.

"BUTTERCUP WATCH OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I turned my attention to Buttercup. I then saw that she was heading for a huge sky scraper!

"Oh No!!" and within a heart beat –as if I were possessed or I knew that this were to happen- I began to let off luminous glow. Suddenly a bright beam of electricity sped off after Buttercup. Then…..there was smoke.

…

…

…

When the smock cleared I saw Buttercup…in an enormous electricity force field.

"HOLLY CRAP!!!!!" WHAT WAS THAT?!?!" cried Buttercup.

Blossom then came rushing and panting. "What…What…what was that???"

"I don't….don't know." I looked at my hands, they were all red and there was a blue thunderbolt scare. Suddenly, my vision became a little it blurry and I got all weak, I then started to fall. It was like my powers were being drained. Everything was going by so fast. Buttercup zoomed over to me and put me on the ground while Blossom used her ice breath to make something cool for my head.

"No No." I said. Suddenly it felt like I was re-energized. "Please stop. I'm fine!"

My sisters looked at me like I was weird. I then saw out of the corner of my eye the Rowdy Ruff Boys. Boomer had is mouth wide..just there. Staring at me. And Brick and Boomer… they weren't looking at Buttercup and Blossom like they usually were, they too, were looking at me!! I tried not to blush and not let them know I was aware of them watching me. I glanced at my watch, it was almost 8:40.

"We have to go." I said.

Blossom looked at her watch. "Yea, you're right. Let's go."

**

* * *

**

**Boomer's Side**

Even though the Power Puff Girls had left to school before us, Brick, Butch and I still managed to get into class before them and the minute the clock ticked 8:40 is when they rushed into class- sneakily. They silently opened the door. Buttercup crawled on the floor and made her way to her desk. Blossom quickly grabbed a pencil and acted like she had been sharpening her pencil the whole time while Bubbles found herself a nearby teacher and planted herself right in front of the door as if she had been going to class but suddenly had to ask a teacher a question. When Miss. Lopez called Buttercup's name she accidentally knocked over a chair but quickly grabbed it and took her seat.

"Right here!" she said.

When she called on Blossom, she dropped her pencil then picked it up.

"Present!" she said making her way over to her desk.

Then when she called Bubbles, she said good-bye to her teacher then entered the classroom.

"Ici!" she said with a smile making her way to her desk.

"Ok, well done. We're finished attendance and everyone is present, excellent job!"

Everyone burst out laughing at that point!

"What is so funny??" everyone was silent. "Now that is much better."

I suddenly sensed something. I turned my head and I could tell that my brothers sensed it too. They looked at me with serious faces. Butch leaned over to Buttercup and whispered something to her and Brick did the same to Blossom. The girls had sensed it too. I wondered if Bubbles felt this feeling as well. All of a sudden, a flash of a snake medallion appeared in my head. Bubbles suddenly turned her head to face me. She mouthed.

Do you feel that

I mouthed back

Yea

Then Miss. Lopez spoke again, "Now class I would like to introduce to you our new student. Matt Mackean."

**

* * *

**

**Bubbles' Side**

It was very hard for us to enter class without being noticed by Miss. Lopez, but we did it. (and in style) I was so nervous when she called on my name, but the key thing to do in order not to get in trouble with her, is to butter up her up. Miss Lopez is a sucker to speaking French, so my trick is to always speak in French, because she is the French teacher.

"Ici!" I said with a smile making my way to my desk, I couldn't help but blush because everyone was starring at me (especially Brick, Butch, and …Boomer.)

Then everyone burst out laughing. They already knew that my sisters and I were always late so they were in on it and never breathed a word.

Suddenly I sensed something…something very bad, very strong, something... very dangerous. I looked over at Buttercup and Blossom who were whispering to Butch and Brick. Then a flash of a sapphire jewel appeared in my thoughts.

I turned to look at Boomer. He had a serious face on, and he was starring…starring at me.

I mouthed.

Do you feel that

Then he mouthed back

Yea

Then Miss. Lopez spoke again, "Now class I would like to introduce to you our new student. Matt Mackean."

The boy with black hair walked in the class room, then instantaneously all the girls wailed. THIS BOY WAS HOTT!

"Hi." He said with a grin showing his pearly whites!

"HI!!!!!!!!" all the girls screeched.

The boy let out a laugh and ruffled his light brown hair. All the boys let out a silent groan making me laugh. This is so funny! Out of the blue a girl named Amber (the loud mouth) blurted out from the back.

"YOUR MAD HOT MAN!!!"

The boy laughed again. (I was kindda liking that laugh) "Thank you." he said.

"Ok Matt could you find a seat. Then we shall begin our lesson." Matt scanned the classroom for a seat, then…..he found a seat………beside…..ME!

"Hello." he said.

"Hi, I'm Bublles." I said back. Then suddenly I couldn't help but lock my eyes on his. He had, had, had….PURPLE EYES!!!

"WOW! Your eyes. Their, their their…PURPLE."

He grinned. "Do they blind you?"

I couldn't help but blush. "No no. It's just… never mind."

"No tell me." he said edging his desk a little closer to mine.

"Oh nothing, really. It's just that…. their nice to look at. I like them."

"Thanks. And I like you too! You're nice to look at!"

I couldn't help it but my blushing increased. I felt my face grow hot.

"So you're a blusher."

"No." I said a little too quickly.

"Yes you are."

"Who says."

"I do. Cause your doing it right now."

I looked away. "Sorry. I can't help it sometimes."

"Its ok." he teased.

After when that class was over I headed over to my second period class-which was gym. Then I heard my name being called. It was Boomer.

"Hey Bubbles."

I turned around.

"Hey Bubbles. Listen, ab-"

Just then, I was grabbed by the wrist.

"Oh Bubble; could you please help me? Where is the gym?"

"Oh it's just-"

"No please just come and show me."

"Ok."

I looked behind me to tell Boomer that I was going to show Matt to gym, but he was gone. After when I showed him to the gym I headed to the girls locker room and the minute I went in I was engulfed by the girls.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! MATT'S SO HOTTTT."

I changed beside Buttercup. (we had gym together) I put on my knee length loose shorts that I borrowed from her, and my loose grey Do-Ray-Me High t-shirt. I walked over to the mirror and fancied over my reflection.

Aww I look so cute

Boomer's Side

The boy with black hair walked in the class room, then within no time all the girls were wailing (well this guy isn't that good loking)

"Hi." He said

"HI!!!!!!!!" all the girls screeched.

This guy then let out a laugh and ruffled his hair. Myself and all the guys let out a groan, the girls were going crazy over some new kid. Then, out of the blue, a girl named Amber (the loud mouth) blurted out from her seat in the back.

"YOUR MAD HOT MAN!!!"

This guy laughs again then goes and says "Thank you."

Miss. Lopez rolled her eyes then spoke to Matt. "Ok Matt could you find a seat then we shall begin our lesson." Matt scanned the classroom for a seat, then…..he found a seat………beside….BUBBLES (my girl)!

"Hello." I saw him mouth to her (if you haven't figured already, one of my special powers in to read lips)

"Hi, I'm Bubbles." She said back. (at times like these I wish Bubbles wasn't so nice to new people)

All of a sudden she couldn't stop looking at him. I could tell that something had surprised her.

"WOW! Your eyes. Their, their their…PURPLE." I saw her say.

He then smiled. "Do they blind you?" (WFT?????)

Bubbles began to blush. "No no. It's just… never mind."

"No tell me." he said edging his desk a little closer to her's.

"Oh nothing, really. It's just that…. their nice to look at. I like them." I saw her say.

"Thanks. And I like you too! You're nice to look at!" (Holly!!!! At that point I nearly fell out of my chair)

Bubbles face was turning as red as a cherry tomato

"So you're a blusher." he said (is this guy trying to seduce her??)

"No." she said.

"Yes you are." He edged.

"Who says." She said.

"I do. Cause your doing it right now." (well no duh)

Bubbles looked away. "Sorry. I can't help it sometimes." (Yea, that is true. She's just too innocent)

"Its ok." he teased.

After when that class was over Bubbles headed over to her second period class-which was gym. (I had gym too. And so did Butch and Buttercup) I had to talk to her. So I rushed over there so talk a little more about that morning.

"Hey Bubbles."

She turned around.

"Hey Bubbles. Listen, ab-"

Just then, I saw Matt come from behind a corridor. He had a serious face on and yet he was grinning. He then grabbed her wrist.

"Oh Bubbles could you please help me? Where is the gym?"

"Oh it's just-" she began. I could tell she wanted him to let go of her.

What the hell?? He doesn't know I can hurt him? I thought, and just then –as if he had read my thoughts, he turned around and looked at me.

"No please, just come and show me?"

"Ok." she said.

I couldn't help it. I just walked away. I thought that I could have a little 'talk' with Matt in the locker rooms.

When Matt had finally entered the locker rooms and went over to his stall, I followed him.

"Yo man." I said.

"Hey what up bro." he said.

(….who does he think he is calling me bro?? "…listen I'm not your bro."

"Ok fine then, Boomer." He said cocking an eye brow. "What is it?"

"I just came over here to tell you that I don't approve of you hanging all over Bubbles like that. Since it's your first day today I'll leave you off with a warning."

"I heard your warming loud and clear all during French class this morning." He said looking at me menacingly.

"What are you talking about? I didn't even say anything to you."

"Well I could tell by the way you were looking at us this morning, you know…..me and Bubbles….together. I can tell this offends you, what's the deal with that anyways?" then he pulled off his shirt to put on his gym t-shirt. All of a sudden my eyes locked on something. A snake medallion!

"Uh…dude. Could you stop staring at my chest like that? You creeping me out."

I snapped out of my thoughts when he said this. (Who did he think I was, a pervert? And besides, who wants to look at his chest anyways?)

"What ever." I walked away and changed over next to Butch.

"Having a pretty heated talk over there 'eh boy-o." said Butch putting on a Scottish accent.

"I'm not I'm the mood so back off." I mumbled.

"Wow. Fine then." She said turning his back to me. "Oh hey, I hear that the divider the separates us from the girls is broken. You know what that mean, right?"

I jerked my head through my t-shirt. "We get to have gym with the girls!!!" I said. (Well, wasn't this going to be fun!)


	5. Back away from my chick

**Chapter 5**

**Bubbles' Side**

The girls and I walked out of the locker rooms. I was in the middle of fixing my hair band when I noticed that the divider was BROCKEN and… the boys were on OUR side of the gym!!! STANDING RIGHT INFRONT OF THE DOOR TO THE GIRLS LOCKER ROOM!!! Buttercup and (her friend) Sab's mouth's were wide open.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?" cried the loud mouth Amber.

Buttercup quickly scanned Butch who was grinning evilly at her and then at the divider, she then nodded her head slowly.

"Well obviously the divider is broken as we all can see, or have you gone blind." said Buttercup rolling her eyes and looking at Butch who was holding something. Our friends Mandy and Sab let out a laugh.

"Alright alright." said our gym teacher Ms. Duemo, "Yes. As we all see the divider is broken, meaning that we will have to have a fun game inside. Together."

"That's right men." said the boy's gym teacher Mr. Brow, "And as said by Ms. Duemo we shall play a friendly game together. And to thank the girls for letting us use their side of the gym, we shall let them pick the first game that shall be played today."

Buttercup, Mandy and Sab all rolled their eyes.

'You didn't even ask us' they mumbled.

I couldn't help but silently laugh to my self, this caught Matt's eye. I quickly shut myself up. He smiled.

_Why is he staring? _I thought.

"Oh and could, Sabrina, Mandy, Bubbles and Buttercup all do 20 push ups. Thanks for your wonderful comment and support." she said sarcastically.

We all got down on our hands and knees doing our pushups while the guys laughed at us. I didn't see what was so funny, we were doing our pushups perfectly fine.

After we were done, the girls did votes on what games to play.

"TUG-OF-WAR!!!!" the girls cried.

"Oh yea, we are so gonna whoop your butts." Sab said to the boys.

"Is that right? Well it would be kind of hard to kick our butts if it was a mix and match game and not boys against girls." said a guy named Nick eyeing Sab.

"Well it's not like any of us girls are gonna choose to have a mix and match game with the likes of you in particular, now is it?" she said giving Nick cut eye.

"We'll see about that." said Nick quickly tugging at one of Sab's pigtails.

When Mr. Brown asked if we would like to have a mix and match game, or a boy against girl game, guess what all the boys said.

"MIX AND MATCH!!"

The girls all rolled their eyes.

"Alright we need 2 groups of 12 boy and girl pair ups." called Ms. Duemo.

Everyone scrambled to get their partners and groups. Suddenly I felt a tug on my wrist. I spun around. It was Matt.

"Partners?" he said with a smile.

Those purple eyes…they were like the only thing I was looking at.

"Sure." I said. But then I was suddenly interrupted when I felt someone pull me back by my waist .I looked over my shoulder. It was Boomer and he was looking at Matt angrily.

"No. She's my partner. Sorry…bro." he said.

Matt ruffled his hair. "Uh…alright then." he said then walked over to Sab.

"Boomer….what are you doing?" I asked when we walked away.

"Don't you feel that?" he said looking at me. "These strange vibes."

"Well I felt it this morning but not anymore." I said a little worried. "Why."

"Cause…their coming from Matt." he said lowering his voice a bit looking at him.

I looked down. What was he talking about…? Then suddenly, everything just clicked!

I looked back up. "Alright then, I'll keep my guard."

"Ok." he said lighting up

**

* * *

**

**Boomer's Side**

Butch had made a secret change in plans to have a _'friendly'_ gym class with the girls today. This morning before me him and Brick headed to class, Butch had sneaked off to the gym when have suppose to have gone and get a drink. He pulled out all the screws in the divider and stole the key to make it move. (he's very sneaky like that so I didn't mind)

When the girls had_ finally _walked out of the locker rooms, all us guys had decided to stand right in front of their door… ready and waiting for them. It would have been a real priceless shot if you could have seen all their surprised faces- especially Bubbles.' She was in the process of putting her hair band when she (along with all the others) were being starred at. Buttercup and her friend Sabrina (AKA: Sab) mouth's were wide open!

WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?" cried Amber.

Buttercup then looked Butch up and down (I could tell she was catching on fast) He grinned at her then flashed all the screws and nails that he STILL HAD IN HIS HAND at her, allowing her (and only her) to see them. She then nodded her head slowly (crap she found out).

"Well obviously the divider is broken as we all can see, or have you gone blind." said Buttercup rolling her eyes and looked at Butch. Her friends Mandy and Sab laughed.

"Alright alright." said the girls' gym teacher Ms. Duemo, "Yes. As we all see the divider is broken, meaning that we will have to have a fun game inside. Together."

"That's right men." said our gym teacher Mr. Brow, "And as said by Ms. Duemo we shall play a friendly game together. And to thank the girls for letting us use their side of the gym, we shall let them pick the first game that shall be played today."

All the guys snickered including me)

Buttercup, Mandy and Sab all rolled their eyes.

'You didn't even ask us' they mumbled just loud enough for us guys to hear.

I then heard Bubbles laugh I was about to grin over at her when she quickly stopped. Her face turned a strange color of red and she was staring…staring at Matt! She looked a little nervous. I then used my powers to read what she was thinking (I didn't usually do that cause I know she wouldn't like that. But I just had to find out)

_Why is he staring? _I heard her say.

"My head shot over to Matt who was now SMILING at her! I was about to say something when Ms. Duemo interrupted me.

"Oh and could, Sabrina, Mandy, Bubbles and Buttercup all do 20 push ups. Thanks for your wonderful comment and support." she said sarcastically.

They got down on their hands and knees and started doing their pushups. The guys began to laugh. Practically 1/3 of the dudes in our gym class couldn't even do 2 proper pushups and the girls were doing 20! After they were done, the girls did votes on what games to do.

"TUG-OF-WAR!!!!" they wailed.

"Oh yea, we are so gonna whoop your butts." Sab said turning over to us.

"Is that right? Well it would be kind of hard to kick our butts if it was a mix and match game and not boys against girls." said a guy named Nick.

"Well it's not like any of us girls are gonna choose to have a mix and match game with the likes of you in particular, now is it?" she said giving Nick cut eye. (it was freaky the way girls could do that so well and still be nice)

"We'll see about that." said Nick. He then yanked at one of her pigtails.

When Mr. Brown _finally_ asked the guys is we would like to have a mix and match game, or a boy against girl game, the answer was already chosen.

"MIX AND MATCH!!" we shouted. (I planed to be Bubble's partner.

The girls all rolled their eyes.

"Alright we need 2 groups of 12 boy and girl pair ups." Ms. Duemo said.

Everyone ran to get their partners and groups. I jogged over to Bubble's who was looking for a partner. I was heading over to her when someone brushed past me, then all of a sudden that strange feeling I had that morning came rushing back to me. I looked behind me.

"Oh sorry dude, didn't mean to brush you there." I glared at him. It was Matt!! I then couldn't help myself from looking looked at his shirt, at that snake medallion that he was wearing under there.

"Was it just me, or did I see that thing glow?" I thought.

He then quickly ran past me then grabbed Bubbles by her wrist (what was he doing? Bubble's hated being grabbed like that.) He spun her around, almost nearly making her bump right into his chest!

"Partners?" he said.

She stared at him. What was she thinking at that moment, theirs eyes wouldn't stop locking on each other this whole day! I decided to read her mind again. (ok this was going to be the last time)

I concentrated. 'Those purple eyes… Those purple eyes… Those purple eyes' was the only thing that kept on repeating it self.

"Sure." She then said

I couldn't believe it!! What had I JUST finished telling Matt to do?! I marched over there and pulled his hand off her and then pulled her back to me.

"No. She's my partner. Sorry…bro." I said looking at him. I was so steamed.

Matt looked at me, then suddenly at that very instent I heard a voice in my head.

"You will pay dearly in the end!'

He then looked away. When his gaze returned he looked at Bubbles and ruffled his hair.

"Uh…alright then." he said then walked over to Bubble's friend Sab.

"Boomer….what are you doing?" she asked when we walked away.

"Don't you feel that?" I said looking at her.. "These strange vibes."

"Well I felt it this morning but not anymore." I could hear her voice nervous and worried. "Why?"

"Cause…their coming from Matt." I said lowering my voice a bit looking at Matt.

I then noticed that he was watching us but when I looked over at him he quickly turned his attention to all the girls clustering him.

Bubbles I looked down. Then 2 seconds later she looked back up at me.

"Alright then, I'll keep my guard." With her normal cherry voice.

I felt a whole lot better at that point.

"Ok." I said.


	6. Tug of War Mishap

**Chapter 6**

**Bubbles' Side**

When the groups had finally been made everyone took their positions. Butch and Buttercup had become partners (figures…they don't like each other but if it means winning in a competition then well…they'll do anything to win) and they were our opposing team. So Butch and Buttercup the following people: Leslie and Nate, Page and Casey, Josh and Jenny, Loren and Charles, and also Tyler and Pearl. Boomer and I had: Mandy and Billy, Sab and Nick, Marissa and James, Latoya and Brent, and also Matt and Princess.

When we took our positions, I looked behind me. I then noticed that Matt was right behind me!

"Hope we win!" he cheered giving me a high-five.

"Yeah me too." I said. Then I remembered, I was supposed to be keeping my guard up!

"Oh, and make sure you don fall." he said

I then turned around and faced Boomer. I think he saw that my face was red and that Matt had placed himself RIGHT behind me for the tug of war. I then looked at him and walked behind me so he could be in between the both of us.

Then Mr. Brown started us off.

"Pick up the rope!" each group did so.

"Take the strain!" we all tugged on the rope a little so it would be even and nobody had more rope than the other.

Ms. Duemo then walked over to the rope and tied a bandana in the middle, when she stood back Mr. Brow put his whistle to his mouth.

"Ready..." he called.

"Get ready." Boomer said he put his arms around my waist.

"Boomer you're supposed to put your hands around the rope, not me!" I said laughing a little. He was kind of tickling me.

"Oh yeah." he said smiling then putting his hands around the rope.

"Set….." Mr. Brown called again.

I looked over on the other team. I could see the Butch and Buttercup were in the front. They planned on being the acres.

Mr. Brown looked from side to side…"GO!!!" he shouted blowing his whistle.

I tugged and tugged my hardest in order for us to win along with everyone else. I saw on the other team that they were trying just as hard as us. Everyone's faces were read from the strain.

"PULL…PULL...PULL!!!" everyone cried from each team.

Then suddenly it felt like we were…winning! Our group took steps back so we would be able to pull the bandana and Butch and Buttercups team over the red line.

"Pull….PULL!" everyone wailed from our team. When I looked over at the other team, stangly enough…it didn't seam like we were affecting them!; and they hadn't move away from the spots that they had first been in! I then looked at the rope. I gasped!

Suddenly

SNAP!

Everyone on our team was thrown back into the grown. I felt my back was on Boomer. Then I heard laughing.

"I had a feeling we would all fall." said a voice. WAIT! That wasn't Boomer!

"I spun around to look who it was. Then I came face to face with…MATT!

"Huh?!" I said puzzled.

He laughed again and then helped me up. I scanned and scanned the gym for Boomer. Then I spotted him and…..Princess was on him! He was holding her then laughed.

"Well wasn't that something Bubbles?" I heard Boomer say.

Princess' head spun around to Boomer. "I'M NOT BUBBLES!!" she cried.

"Huh?!" said

Princess looked deep into Boomers eyes.

"Does this remind you of the old times?" she said moving closer to him.

Boomer!! I bet he did all this and made everyone switch partners and the only reason he wanted to be my partner was that he didn't want me to even say YES to Matt! Well if he really liked that Princess so much he should just go out with her and stop harassing me!

I saw Boomer push her away and look around for me. Like he even cares I thought. I spun my head around and saw Matt.

"So what next?" he said rubbing his hair. (I guess that was a hobby he does when he's nervous)

"Oh I don't know." I said.

He suddenly looked up. "Oh you know…well when the rope broke and all… your hair band flew out of your hair." he pulled it out of his pocket.

"Oh thanks! I hadn't even noticed that it wasn't there any more." I suddenly felt his hands go in my hair.

"Your hair smells like lily's you know." he said putting my hair band in my hair. "There!"

I blushed. "Thanks!" I said.

I looked over at Boomer using my peripheral vision. His mouth was wide open and he was red in the face. Boomer…was Mad! He then started to walk over to us.

"Oh let's go." Matt said. jogging over to Mr. Brown and Ms. Duemo who were asking what new games should be played. I ran beside Matt. I didn't want to have deal with Boomer, he hurt me before and now he's trying to do it all over again. I was NOT going to let that happen!

We jogged over to the group and stood next to Butch and Buttercup, they were in the middle of their victory dance for their winning (Oh didn't I tell you? When the rope broke, the bandana had landed on their side of the gym- meaning that they had won the Tug- Of-War games)

"We WON!!" they said slapping high-fives!" suddenly they stopped and put their hands in their pockets looking away.

"Alright everyone." we'll have to play a new game. How does badminton sound?"


	7. Boomer and the paper

**Chapter 7**

**Bubbles' Side**

When gym had finally finished I headed to my next class. When I exited the girls locker room I walked down the hall and was making my way to science when I heard my name being called. Ugh! It was Boomer! I walked a little quicker trying to get ride of him but he kept calling my name. Suddenly I saw Matt taking a drink by the water fountain. I rushed up to him!

"Oh Matt what do you have next?" I asked.

"Oh uh…science" he said looking at me. "Do you have the same class?"

"Yea!" I said cheerful.

He then took my schedule from me and scanned it. After about 15 seconds he looked up at me with all smiles.

"Hey we have all the same classes!"

"Really?" I said surprised.

"Yup! Hey let's walk to class so we're not late."

"Ok." I said.

As we walked to class I noticed at the corner of my eye Boomer wasn't far behind us. He had been standing behind us while we talked the whole time and I think he heard that we had all the same classes! I started to feel kind of bad, but he hurt me; so in order for him to understand…he was gonna feel the BURN!

* * *

**During Science Class**

When we were in the middle of class I saw Boomer scribbling something on a piece of paper and about 2 seconds later the paper landed beside my elbow. I didn't want to look at it so I didn't move a muscle.

_Now how was I gonna get it of my desk?_

I then suddenly got another idea. I silently yawned at what Ms. Lyndon had to say and moved my arms a bit, knocking the piece of paper on the ground.

After I felt like nobody else was in the room. Just me…and the stupid STUPID paper! It suddenly fely like it was getting hot! I started to sweat, and pull at the neck of the blouse. My eyes darted from the paper, to the teacher.

_Paper...Paper...PAPER!!!_

I became more and more curious to see what was in it! I had a feeling Boomer was watching me so it wasn't like I could sneakily pick it up.

Then I got _another_ idea! (hehe see! I could be smart…when I really wanted to)

I turned my head slightly and used my x-ray vision to see what was inside! It read:

'_I knew that you were gonna knock the paper off, but I also knew that sooner or later you were gonna look at it Bubbles! I know you! Please, just hear me out with what I have to say.'_

_-Boomer_

….

I was speechless!


	8. A Voice and A Heated Kiss

**Chapter 8**

**Boomer's Side**

When Bubbles knocked the note off her desk I was totally crushed, but it didn't look like she did it on purpose; her elbow just knocked it over! When science was over it was time to head over to 4th period, I had Math and she had History. Bubbles and I never had the same class together on fourth period days! However, I knew for a fact that Bubbles hated history class and she would do anything just to get out of it. When we used to be together, she used to sneak out of History everyday at the same time at fourth period to get a much needed 'drink' but she would usually just walk around the school or even make her way to the library. I had decided that this would be the best time for me to talk with her.

"Uh Mr. Stewarts, could I go to the washroom?" I asked.

"Sure, be sure to take the hall pass." He said looking down at his Math text boom. "Alright everyone turn to page 105..."

I quickly slid out of my desk left the classroom and made my way down the hall. My best bet would be to look in the library first.

I then headed over to the library and made my way to the back. Barely anyone ever went to the back of the library because there were dusty accent old books that were probably old as you grandmother. I then walked a little slower because suddenly, I heard a little voice singing.

'_A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you…'_

She was singing 'A Whole New World'. I almost had forgotten that she loved that song.

She had the sweetest voice that I had ever heard! It almost made me melt into butter! But I noticed that she wasn't singing the guys part. I then came out of my hiding place.

'_A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming…'_

My voice was kind of crusty, but it wasn't that bad cause it_ did _catch her attention! She quickly turned around but it seemed like it was in slow motion. Her hair lightly flashed behind her revealing those beautiful eyes of her.

"Boomer!" she silently gasped.

"Bubbles, you have to listen to me." I said walking closer to her. She backed away.

"No. Stop it Boomer." she said clutching her book. But I didn't! I kept on coming closer to her.

"Boomer no! Back off!" she said. I heard her voice starting to break. She backed away more.

"Why?" I said. "You've been avoiding me." I said.

You could see that she got nervous when she finally backed into the book shelf. She blushed and looked away. I leaned closer to her and looked deeply into her eyes.

"What do you want." she said.

**

* * *

**

**Bubbles' Side**

"WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK I WANT?!" he said growing louder. This frightening me a bit. Why was he shouting all of a sudden? I should be the one who's mad!!! But (withouth any thought) my hands got the best of me and I...I

SMACK!!!!

…

Everything was silent. I looked down at my hand. It was terribly red. I looked up at Boomer. He had his head bent making his blond hair hang down across his eyes. I couldn't tell what he was feeling but the only thing that I was focused on was his cheek…his very red cheek.

"I want you… I just want you, and only you!!!" he said his voice gradually getting softer.

"Sure you do. That is what you said when you first met me, and what you said when we had our first, second, and third fight. You're always hurting me and my feelings just like how you used to! You only care about what others think apparently and you get so jealous. Boomer I can't take it any more! You don't love me and you never did."

His eyes were wide and his face was red with anger.

"I DON'T LOVE YOU?!? ARE YOU CRAZY???" and without warning Boomer smashed his lips… against mine.

I quickly closed my mouth tight so he wouldn't be able to get any where his kiss. I was banging on his chest trying to get him away from me but he merely grabbed my wrists and pushed himself harder against me. I could feel our body heat connecting. I tried to turn away but he took me by my waist and lifted me a little higher against the bookshelf, allowing my legs to wrap around his waist. He squeezed my sides with his hands, this making me gasp for air. That is when his tong slid into my mouth swirling itself around in there. I then broke away from him and pushed him far away from me.

**

* * *

**

**Boomer Side**

I looked at her as she took deep breaths. Her chest moved up and down as she breathed and she was sort of sweating. Her face was all red and her hair had been pulled out from their pigtails by our heated kiss.

"Bubbles! Why won't you listen to what I have to say?"

"Cause I don't want to feel the pain anymore." Her head lowered, this making her hair fall in her face allowing it to become difficult to see how she was feeling.

…everything was silent.

Suddenly she brushed past me trying to head for her class; but I held her back.

"Bubbles. I won't loose you! NOT AGAIN!" I said shaking my head. She was struggling to get me away, but I could tell that she was weak. I was planning to do anything just to let her hear my story. The whole reason I hurt her. And it was because of…HIM.

Suddenly I heard a voice.

'_touch her again and I will make you suffering more painful than I already had planned for it to be!'_

I spun around.

Where did that voice come from?

Suddenly Bubbles broke free of me and ran out of the library...


	9. What's wrong with Bubbles and Boomer

**Chapter 9**

**Bubbles' Side**

I laid in bed that night, crying and thinking about my day that I had. It was now about 9:46pm and I wasn't really tired. I sighed and filled my self with Buttercup's big tub of ice cream and Special K cereal stash while flipping through channels that night.

_Boomer…baka! _I thought to my self.

I was about to fill myself with another spoon of ice cream when there was a knock on the door. It must have been Buttercup and Blossom.

* * *

**On the Other Side of Bubble's Door**

"What do you suppose is wrong with her?" Blossom asked Buttercup worriedly.

"I don't know to tell you the truth. But what I'm for certain about is that if she doesn't open this door and give my food stash back, I will not be easy on her." she said looking irritated raising her fist.

Blossom pulled back down Buttercup's feisty fist. "Put back your guns B.C, we should try to understand what she's going through! We haven't really been with her lately and she isn't as bubbly as she used to be; she's become more toned down if you haven't noticed. Try being a little nicer to her."

"…alright then." Buttercup said putting her hand in her boxer pocket as if it was a real gun. She lightly knocked on Bubble's door.

"Dear sister that I love so much to death, may we please enter your lair before I am forced to severely injure your door." Buttercup tried saying in a nice yet kind of Barbie air head way. (when ever she tried being nice, she always ended up sounded like Chucky himself knocking at your door with his knife; which was much more…creepy.)

Blossom gave her a terrible nudge in her side. "I said to be nice not turn into Dr. Evil!" she hissed then knocking on their sister's door.

"Bubbles?" she said in a light voice. "Can we come in?"

There was silence...then suddenly...

Suddenly we heard a nasty blow of the nose and then a sniffle.

"Wow! She sounds like she's blowing out her liver in there!" Buttercup whispered cringing yet seeming excited at the same time (this kid)

"Who's there?" came a small voice.

"WHO ELSE?!?" Buttercup spat.

Blossom jerked her head in Buttercup's direction giving her a menacing glare revealing all her teeth through her tightly formed "O" shaped mouth! (she looked like the Jeepers Creepers guy)

"Uh-uh... you sister." Buttercup said while looking at Blossoms scary teeth (they looked rather pointy)

Blossom and Buttercup heard the door unlock. They walked in about 10 seconds later and were surprised to see what they saw, Kleenex all over the place!

Blossom gasped "It's like Kleenex world in here. Or Kleenex castle, Kleenex haven, or even-"

Buttercup cocked an eye brow. "And you told ME to be nice."

"Oh yea...about that." she said with a blush.

* * *

**Bubbles' Side**

After Blossom and Buttercup had finished 'complimenting' my room they found themselves a comfy spot on my bed.

"What's wrong Bubbles?" Blossom asked.

"You haven't been your usual self, just tell us what's wrong." Buttercup said making her way over to my dress-up box, pulling out a short shaggy black wig. "Or may I say 'Tell Opera what's wrong, child?'" she said with a grin putting on her best Opera voice.

Me and Blossom couldn't help but bust up! Seeing Buttercup strut her stuff across my room was hilarious, a real riot!

"Yea!" Blossom said recovering from the hysterics and whipping away the tears that she got from laughing. "Tell us what's been troubling you."

_My sister's... they always are there for me._ I thought with a sigh.

So, I told them! I told them all my troubles and let it just pour out like a never ending soap opera! I started from beginning to last and by the time I had finished, they're jaws were wide open. (so wide I could have thrown cheerio's in there and gotten a whole in one!)

There was silence...

Buttercup then fixed herself on the bed and came close to me so we met face to face.

"So. Would you like me to make it quick and easy, or just make is long, slow, and painful?" she asked.

"Huh?" I said clueless.

"I could either break and grind all his bones down to dust, crack open his head and tear out the skull and pull out his tong and chopidy-chop-chop his precious area off-"

It was Blossom's turn to be dumb. "Huh?" she said almost sounding stupid.

"Ooorrr, I could invite him to an old abandoned alley way where nobody else goes and… well you know, kick it off from there." Buttercup said cracking her fingers.

Then everything clicked!

"Buttercup! I don't want you to commit MAN SLOTTER!" I gasped.

She looked up innocently at me. "I didn't know he was a man."

I laughed. "Thanks you guys. But I think I'm gonna have to figure things out for myself."

Awwwww alright then! If you says! Now, about more juicy and more luscious things! Don't you think that Matt is cute? I mean like LOOK at him. He gave me a nose bleed!" Blossom cried.

"That must have been fun, 'eh?" Buttercup snorted!

"Not really! I was there when it happened. It was in the middle of Art class." I said growing a little more happier.

"Yea, that and the fact that Brick wouldn't stop staring too. He was all like 'Wow you get nose bleeds?' and 'You're suppose to hold your nose UP not DOWN!' "Let me help you, Boomer gets nose bleed all the time so I should know!' and blaa bla bla blaa bla bla blaa"

"Yea that was hilarious." I said laughing madly and clapping my hands.

"I bet it was truly a Hallmark moment. Too bad I missed it." Buttercup said with an eager grin.

"Oh be quiet kid. I heard from Sabrina that you burned your self in Chemistry class when Matt asked how to make a decent Floral Mix." Blossom said folding her arms triumphantly. "Aaand I also heard that Butch came to your rescue and put your finger in his mouth so it wouldn't hurt so much."

"…are you trying to make a point dear?" Buttercup questioned.

"Me? Oh no! I'm just trying to **_pitch_** to you my point!" she said with a menacing grin!

I laughed so hard.

_My sister's, I loved them ever so much! _I thought to myself.

"Hey, since tomorrow's Saturday, you know what you need?" Blossom said winking at Buttercup.

"What?" I said a little cluelessly.

"SHOPPING SPREE!! EEEEE!" They both screamed. I couldn't help but jump up and down on my bed.

_Yes! Shopping, just what I needed._

* * *

**Boomer's Side**

I was flipping through the channels that were on tonight but I wasn't watching anything. I couldn't help but think about everything that happened that day. What a mistake I had made.

"BAKA!" I screamed at myself, but I was determined to make her understande.

I then stuffed a cookie crumb that I had found on my bed in my mouth...

* * *

**Out Side Boomer's Door**

"Hey man? What do you think could be wrong with him? Everyday for the past few days he's been locking himself up in him room just flipping through channels on TV and eating only the crumbs on his bed, it's like he's become…Anorexic! What's up with that?" Brick said racking through his hair.

"I dunno." Butch said scratching at his brow. Then he seemed to have spaced out for a couple of seconds before quickly shooting his head over to Brick.

"Dude! Do you think he could be pregnant?" he said with a gasp.

Brick looked at him with widened eyes. "WAH?!"

"Ooooo I get it… it's his time of the month now." Butch said snapping his fingers.

"Stop acting like a dunce you blockhead." Brick said taking 2 steps away from his brother.

* * *

**Boomer's Side**

I was about to flip through another channel and dive down for another chocolate cookie crumb when my door busting open, and Brick and Butch came barging in. I rolled my eyes.

"Yo. Dude, your TV's working right?" Butch said waltzing in with the chips.

"No." I said in a low voice. (I should have remembered to lock that darn door.)

"Cool. So uh…what's up with you?" Brick said plopping himself on my bean-bag chair and opening the 3 bags of chips he had with him.

"Nothing." I said.

"Ya sure?" Butch said opening a pop for himself "It's not your time of the month, right?"

"HUH?" I spat nearly choking on my crumb. (what did he say!!!!)

"Nothing!" Brick quickly said. "But you haven't really been acting like your self lately. So uh…what's wrong with you?"

_Ooooh I get it. They were worried about me. _

I perked up. "You guys are acting like chicks. I'm fine alright!" I said with a grin taking Butch's pop and taking away Brick's bag of chips. They both grinned.

"Now THAT'S the Boomer we know! You know, we should take you out bro! Tomorrow." Said Brick with a grin. I agreed. It would be cool to go out tomorrow since it was Saturday.

* * *

After a while we all sat on my bed and flipped through channels, when I saw a baseball game on I stopped it at that. 

Butch leaned in and rubbed his hands together eagerly. "Yess! Baseball!"

"No!!" Brick cried unhappily. "Football is on, change it on that!"

Butch and I looked at each other, then at him and laughed. "Bro it's 2 against 1. Your just gonna have to deal with it." I said.

Brick made a hideously frightening face and moaned rolling around on my bad like a demented baby.

"Ew man! That's sick!" Butch and I cried jumping a mile away from him. Brick laughed hysterically and got up racking at his hair.

"Fine! I'm going in MY room and watching football by myself." he announced.

* * *

Butch and I were now pigging out and eating chips on the floor watching baseball when we heard a high pitched scream come from Bricks room! 

BRICK!

We dropped our stuff and sped up to his room. When we got there we saw him staring at the blank TV. His face expressionless and sweat poring down his temple.

"Brick! What's wrong man?" we cried breathlessly.

He just stared at the TV, motionless and not looking at us. "I-I-I… I just saw…a rhino giving birth…It was the most scariest thing I've ever seen in my life." he said blinking at the TV blankly.

…

…

…

I looked and Butch and he looked back at me! Then we BUSTED UP! WHAT A RIOT! THIS WAS HILARIOUS! The guy looked so scared! Butch was rolling around on the ground with tears coming from his eyes while I was leaned up against the door with tears also coming from my eyes.

_This was the most FUNNIEST thing I had ever seen in MY life!_ I thought to myself. I slapped my knee.

When Butch and I had recovered, we walked over to Brick and patted him on the shoulder while looking at the TV.

"Hey man! I don't see anything!" Butch said wiping the tears away.

"That's because I turned off the TV… I'm telling you… it was like a frick'n Steven King Movie!"

* * *

**There seems to be a little crisis going on my review board. Please people don't fight people...Aaaanywas, hope you're looking forward to the next chapter...**

**Ps: Thanks Candy and Rick**

**Pss: Oh and Feisty, I know Japanese and I know what I'm saying dear, I deliberately made that mistake. Try reading before you post me your hate mail. Also, as you said in your spelling error infested e-mail that you sent me…the dictionary, is your friend; so use it. Arigato gozaimasu!**


	10. Rumble with Random Dudes

**Chapter 10**

**Bubbles' Dream**

Everything was all dark. Then I heard voices, one was…familiar, but the other one wasn't. The voices were continuously repeating words that mad no sense.

"Thisss will all be over." said one voice

"Over soon my darling, very soon!" said another voice. " selbbub gnilrad ym noos revo"

**End of Dream**

* * *

**In Bubbles' Room**

Suddenly, I was awakened by feet... JUMPING ON MY BED!!

"C'mon C'mon, we do want to be late do we?" Blossom said looking at her watch.

It was Blossom and Buttercup jumping up and down on my bed!

"Yea! Oh and we called Sab and Mandy too! They said they can come! Aaaand guess what, Sab got us 5 tickets to the amusement park the '**X-Stream Outlander'** "

I gasped and sat bolt right up sending Blossom and Buttercup flying off my bed and tumbling to the floor!

"**The X-Stream Outlander** amusement park?!?! That's the greatest amusement park in all of Townsville!" I cried out loud. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEE SAB!!!! THANK YOU!!!" I wailed (even though she wasn't there)

"Oh yea, and look under your bed." Buttercup and Blossom grinned fixing themselves cross legged on the floor, folding their hands across their chests.

"HUH?" I said aloud. I jumped off my bed, knelt down on my hands and knees and looked at what was under there.

Candy? ...Presents? ...A Bunny?!? What could it have been?

Then, staring straight back at me were a pair of big… brown… eyes!

"…Well hiiiiiidy-hoe sleeping beauty and good morning to you too!" said a voice impersonating the South Park character Mr. Hanky the Christmas Poo.

…

…

…

I nearly jumped out of my skin at this point!

"SAB!!!" I squealed.

Sabrina pulled herself from underneath my bed and laughed out loud slapping her knee. "Hey there you!" she said all smiles. I gave her a great big squishy hug.

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!!!!" I cried madly.

"Hey hey, watch you strength now." she said letting out a nervous chuckled "You uh…you don't want to crush me now, do you?"

I was in mid laugh before I felt someone jump on my back and put their chin on my shoulder. I looked over my shoulder to come face to face with a pair of dark black eyes.

"Hello there Bubbles."

…

"Eeeeeeeeee Mandy!!!" I squealed flipping her over and throwing her on my bed. When I was about to hug her she put her hands out in front of her.

"No. No hugs, I don't do hugs." she said folding her arms across her chest.

"Oh yea, I forgot." I said stepping back a bit and played with my thumbs…for only two seconds before jumping her and giving her the most squishiest hug ever!!!

"Uhhh! What… did I… just SAY?!? Blossom… Buttercup… Sab….help…me!" Mandy cried trying to pry herself free from my grasps.

The girls all took a step back.

"Better you than us." Blossom said waving a playful finger.

* * *

As we were searching through my closet for what to wear Blossom was reading our day schedule.

"Alright, first, we're gonna go to the amusement park, then the mall, then catch a movie. Sound good?" She said looking up at us before giving a wicked smile.

"Yea!!!!" we all cheered.

* * *

"Alright, I'm wearing this one." Sab said emerging from my closet with an orange and white vest and an orange knee skirt.

"Sure, take it." I said digging through one of my drawers.

"Eeee, I'm wearing this one." squealed Blossom cooing over my pink halter top.

"Sure, it's all yours". I said peering through my Chester drawer.

"I think I'll be taking this one." Buttercup said while slipping on my white cotton parachute pants and my mint green tank top.

"Yup, you can wear those, but do you seriously think you like that tank there?" I questioned looking over at her. "It show all your curves. Do you really like that?"

"Well, I have to let a little loose _sometimes_, and besides, what's the _worst_ that could happen?" she said brushing her hair in front of my mirror and putting it in a side pony tail.

"Alright then." I said. I looked over at Mandy who had been adjusting her black head band in her long blond hair. "Uh, don't you want anything Mandy?" I questioned.

She simple continued to fix the head band on her head before giving a simple answer of "No thanks."

I grinned at her for a while. She just looked back at me with those dark black eyes. "What is it now Bubbles." she said putting down her brush.

"You have good taste Mandy, I'm too lazy right now; can you pick me out something to wear?" I pleaded giving her my puppy dog eyes.

Mandy rolled her eyes then got up off my bed and headed to the closet. At first I thought she was just gonna sit in there and not come out, but then sooner or later she emerged from my closet with a whole outfit.

"Try these on." she said folding her arms across her chest. She had gotten me out yellow Capri pants, with a green striped wife beater top and a mini white cutoff cotton jacket that reached to my belly button which had a rainbow pocket on the right.

I grinned at Mandy and threw off my clothes.

"BAHHH!" she said throwing herself in my bed and burying her face in my pillow. "Don't just do that and not WARN ME FIRST!"

I smiled at her. "Oops!"

* * *

**Food Stop**

We had been walking over to the amusement park for quite a while, and were almost there before we heard Sab groan.

"Hey you guys, I'm in the mood to eat. Y'all wanna grab a bite at pizza pizza?" questioned Sab. "My treat."

"YAA!!!" we all cried.

As we walked into Pizza Pizza, we saw...that it was JAM PACKED! Not only was it packed with a whole lot of little kids, but BOYS too!!! (girls were there as well, but there were much more boys) They were all eyeing us like they wanted something or as if they were just about ready to pounce on a piece of meat, but we ignored them. And, not only were there any kind of boys among the many other guy prying eyes, but there were ...the ROWDY RUFF BOYS including their friends Nick and ...Matt! Apparently Sab, Blossom and Buttercup hadn't noticed, but I sure did; however I acted as I didn't realized it though. I walked up in between Buttercup and Mandy who were listening to their Ipod's, popped a lolly in my moth and adjusted my sunglasses that were on my head.

As we were walking, me and Blossom nearly tripped over two little kids who had been trying to pick up every penny on the ground. I heard Nick, Matt and the Rowdy Ruff Boys laugh out at this point. I began to blush but I still didn't look over at them. The kids looked up at us and gasped.

"OH MY GOSH, IT'S THE POWER PUFF GIRLS!!!" one little girl with big red puffy hair cried out to her friends. Suddenly, a parade of little kids came up running to us. (even up to Mandy and Sab) One kid pulled out Buttercup's Ipod out of her ears and started listening to it while another came and held onto her legs. Buttercup's eye brows raised and she tried to yank the kid off but he seemed to have had a mighty fine grip on that leg of hers.

"Uh ...ok get off now kid." she said trying to shake the little boy off.

"NO!!" he cried shaking his head vigorously back and forth.

Buttercup's face began to turn red with anger. She was getting real angry now, and when we all thought she would explode, she just...ruffled her hair with a sigh then turned to Sab.

"Pull him off would ya?" she sighed with her eyes closed.

"Do you seriously think that I can help you when I got my own hands full?!?" Sabrina cried trying to untangle the two kids that had wrapped them selves around her waist off.

"MAN! THEY GOT GRIPES OF STEEL!!!" Sab cried out. This started to make all the people in Pizza Pizza bust out laughing. (why were they just WATCHING us and not HELPING us?!?!)

Buttercup now turned to Blossom. "Please get him off before I explode." she said growing redder from anger.

"Uh…not just now B.C…I'm in a battle with chocolate girl here." she said trying to get away from a girl with chocolate all over her hands and mouth.

"Eeee Blossom Blossom Blossom, it's Blossom." said a girl with real long hair. "I'm gonna grow mine as long as yours! Let me touch it…PLEEEASE!!!"

"Yea that's real great. But before you touch the pretty hair...wash your hands." Blossom said carrying the girl over to the washroom to wash her hands. Just then, a little boy who had his front tooth missing suddenly jumped in my arms and wrapped his hands around my neck.

"Mummy!" he cried with a happy grin!

…

…

I couldn't help it but...I began to laugh out loud! I laughed and laughed and laughed so hard that tears started streaming down my face! Suddenly EVERYONE ELSE in that place began to laugh. (Including the Rowdy Ruff Boys along with Nick and Matt) Even the little KID began to laugh.

"I'm not your mum Hun!" I said smiling. What kind of kind of kid would mistake ME for his mum?!? Has he even SEEN his mum before?!?

"Oh!" the little kid said with a blush untangling his hands from my neck.

I gently placed him back down on the floor and gave him my sun glasses to play with for the time being. After, I pulled the little boy that had been having a fun time on Buttercups leg off and patted on the head. He gave me a wide front toothless grin!

"Uhhh! Thanks a bunch, now, where's the kid who punked my Ipod 'eh?" she said exasperatedly.

"Here I am!!! Can I have this toy???" waved the little girl dangling the Ipod in one hand.

Buttercup eyes the widened and she gave a clear "NO." through gritted teeth.

The little girl smiled deviously and said "Well you want it………come and get it."

Buttercup cocked and eye brow and slowly placed her board down; resting one foot on it. "One…Two…"

The girl sped out of the Pizza Parlor with Buttercup not too far behind her on her board. The majority of the guys rushed over to the window and watched Buttercup burn wheels on her skateboard trying to catch the little kid. Some of the guys even made comments like "Wow! What a babe!" and "Is that even a girl, she's tubular on wheels!"

* * *

**Two Seconds Later**

Sooner or later we heard Buttercup yell and cry out "SCREW THIS!" jumping off her board and tackling the little bugger! After a while she came back with her Ipod in her ears and the little girl on her back.

"Yaay! Piggy-Back Ride!!!" the kid screeched.

Just then Blossom came out of the washroom and…she and the little girl we totally DRENCHED.

"Blossom what-" Mandy began.

"Don't ask." Blossom said shaking her head. She blew her ice breath on the little girl then melting her with a zap of a pink laser. After she was done, she did the same for herself.

* * *

After ALL the little kids had left, we decided to get in line and give our orders.

"Alright, you guys, what ya wanting" Sab said.

"DELUX!" we all cried.

Sab rolled her eye and muttered "_trying to max out my credit card 'eh?"_

We all laughed. Just then, couple of guys came and stood close beside each of us for a while. When I looked behind me, I saw a guy with black shaggy hair standing real close to me. I looked over at Sab and Blossom; they both mouthed over to me:

_Who are these guys?_

But just then, before I got the chance to answer back I felt someone slap my butt and then pull me by my waist. Then I came face to face with that same guy.

He pulled my lollypop out of my mouth and put in his. He winked at me then whispered in my ear:

_You're a little too hot, don't you think?_

Suddenly I heard a loud squeal coming from the other girls.

I felt all the anger start to rise in me. THE NERVE OF THESE GUYS!! I felt my eyes begin to glow and my face turn red with anger. Suddenly (I couldn't help myself) I gave that little sucker a rather nasty…

…head butt!

**End of Bubbles' Side.**

* * *

**Boomer's Side**

"Hey man. I'm starving." Nick whined. "Let's go get something to eat."

"No dude, we have to get to the amusement park." Brick said while waving at a group of girls that had been whispering about him.

"But I'm huuungryyyyy" Nick whined. "Listen I'll pay, sounds fair??"

"Now it does!" Butch said while racing Nick and Matt on their boards.

I then took this chance to talk to Brick. "Hey bro, why did we have to bring Matt along, you know I don't like him!"

"We needed one more person." Brick said while fixing his cap and walking up ahead.

"NO WE DIDN'T!" I objected walking up after him.

* * *

**Pizza Parlor**

As we got into Pizza Pizza we saw that the place was SWARMED!

"Hey I'll grab us a seat." Matt said.

I rolled my eyes and muttered "Yea, you do that, and hey, while you're at it; why don't you grab yourself a breath mint too??"

When Nick finished ordering our pizza's we all started to eat. There were a couple of chicks that would give us the occasional smile or 'hey's'. One chick even said to Butch "Call me." and he said back "I'll need your number to do that." (WTH?!?)

Suddenly I felt a nudge from Brick.

"Yo, look over there." he said in mid bite of pizza.

When I looked, who would you believe would walk in but Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Sab and Mandy! Instantly my eyes were locked on Bubbles, she looked like she was having a rather good time with that lolly in her mouth. But my thoughts were interrupted when Nick nudged me too.

"Yo man, look at Sabrina. I wish that skirt was a little shorter." I over at glanced at her skirt, it wasn't short at all, was he looking at the same thing I was?

"Yea, and look at Blossom… someday I'm just gonna have to punk that bow of hers" Brick was without taking his eyes off her.

"What are you blabbing about? Get a load of the little flower over there with her board. She's looking….somewhat cool." Butch said rubbing his eyes and taking another look.

"Yea, and look at Bubbles. She's looking HOT!" Matt said. I glared over at him and he just grinned at me. (someday, when nobody is around………I'm gonna knock all his teeth out!)

Suddenly, before the girls even got a chance to reach the counter; a bunch of little kids came running over to them.

"OH MY GOSH, IT'S THE POWER PUFF GIRLS!!!" one little girl with big red puffy hair wailed. Just then, a parade of MORE kids came running up to them.

One kid even pulled out Buttercup's Ipod out of her ears and started listening to it while another came and held onto her legs. She tried to yank the kid off but it looked like he had some powerful grip.

At this point we all exploded out in laughs. Buttercup looked so flustered like she was being ambushed! "Get a look at flower over there, five bucks says she'll explode." Butch said slapping five bucks on the table.

"Five bucks says she won't!" Matt called back slapping his down too.

It took a while before we were speechless before we heard what Buttercup said.

…

…

…

"Uh ...ok get off now kid." Buttercup said.

"NO!!"

Buttercup's face began to turn tomato red! We all thought she would explode, but, she just...ruffled her hair with a sigh then turned to Sab.

"Pull him off would yea?"

We all gasped, OOOOOOOHH!

Matt turned to Butch and grinned. "Looks like you owe me five bucks buddy."

"Shud dup man……I've never seem Buttercup so calm. And her face get's so red when she's angry." he said as if he was in a trance.

Nick looked over at Sab! "BAH! She looks so nervous."

"Yea, and look at Bloss battling chocolate girl over there. Do you think we should help?" Brick said with a little smile.

"WHAT?!? Are you crazy?!?! I want to see what they'll do first." Butch said jumping over the table and holding Brick back in his seat.

Blossom looked so nervous.

"Eeee Blossom Blossom Blossom, it's Blossom." said the girl with red long hair. "I'm gonna grow mine as long as yours!"

"Yea that's real great… But before you touch the pretty hair...wash your hands." Blossom said carrying the girl over to the washroom to wash her hands. Brick let out a smirk a this point.

We then all looked over at Bubbles. Suddenly a little boy with short blond hair jumped in her arms and wrapped his hands around her neck.

"Mummy!" he cried!

…

We weren't sure what Bubbles would do. Then suddenly… she began to laugh out loud! She laughed so hard, that tears started to stream down my face! Everyone else began to laugh, I nearly chocked on my pizza. (she…she was so cute when she laughed randomly like that)

"I'm not your mum Hun!" she said smiling. When she smiled I smiled too.

"Oh!" the little kid said untangling his hands from her neck. (he was so lucky)

She gently placed him back down on the floor and gave him her sun glasses to play with. After, she pulled the little boy that had been having a fun time on Buttercups leg off and patted him on the head.

"Uhhh! Thanks a bunch, now where's the kid who punked my Ipod 'eh?" Buttercup said with a huff. (We all began to laugh, Butch laughed the hardest.)

"Here I am, can I have this." waved the kid who punked her Ipod.

Buttercup eyes the widened and she gave a clear "NO." through gritted teeth.

"Wow, Buttercup's being real patient." Matt said.

The little girl smiled deviously and said "Well… you want it…come and get it."

Butch grinned. "This is like an old western!"

Buttercup cocked and eye brow and lifted up her board. "One…Two…"

The girl ran madly out of the Pizza Parlor with Buttercup not too far behind her on her board. Suddenly, ALL the guys in that place rushed over to the window. Some of the guys even made comments like "Wow! What a babe!" and "Is that even a girl, she's tubular on wheels!" and they all got nasty glares from Butch.

Sooner or later we heard Buttercup cry out "SCREW THIS!" and jump off the board and tackle the kid!

"YEA! NOW THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING 'BOUT" Butch cheered.

When Buttercup was coming back all the guys rushed to their seats. Buttercup came back with the her Ipod in her ears and the little girl on her back. (It's like she hadn't even noticed all the guys that were watching her.)

"Yaay! Piggy-Back Ride!!!" wailed that little kid.

Just then Blossom came out of the washroom and….she and the little girl; were SOAKED!!! When me and the guys saw this we all nearly chocked on our pops! Well actually Brick spewed his pop all over himself and the wall.

"Blossom what-" Mandy started.

"Don't ask." She said blowing her ice breath on the little girl then melting her with a zap of a pink laser. After she was done, she did the same for herself.

"Awww, I wish she was still wet!" Brick muttered.

After ALL the little kids had left, the girls FINALY were getting their orders taken.

Suddenly, a couple of guys came and stood a little TOO close beside each of them. A guy with shaggy black hair was standing behind Bubbles.

"Hey man, why are they standing so close to them?" I asked.

We all started to rise out of our seats slowly. "I think there about to-" Nick began, but it was too late!

Suddenly (as if planned) the guys all grabbed them at the same time.

The guy behind Bubbles them pulled her by my waist. They came face to face with each other.

You're a little too hot, don't you think? I saw him saw.

"HEY!!!" I couldn't help myself from yelling out. We all were about to get those guys but then Matt held us back.

"Wait wait WAIT!!!! Look at what their gonna do!" Just then, Buttercup gave the guy a wicked eye before punching him in the gut and whacking him over the head with her board.

"Wow, now THAT'S the Buttercup I know." Butch sat back down.

"O'y!" Sab squealed before kicking him where the sun don't shine! ALL the guys in there gasped.

"That really did look like it hurt, he's gonna have to tend to that server swelling soon!" Nick said now taking his seat.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?" Blossom hollered. She grabbed the sucker by his hand and threw him outside.

"Wow, that was real deadly." Brick said in amazement taking his seat.

We all looked what Bubbles would do.

Man, wha-what's going on with Bubbles…she looks so-so PISSED!!!" Butch said taking a quick sip of his soda without taking his eyes off the scene.

We all watched what would happen next. Her face began to turn the reddest I have EVER seen it get and her eyes began to glow an angered glow.

Matt's eyes widened. "That guy better let go of her while he still can. She looks like she gonna-" he didn't continue.

Suddenly, Bubbles did the most unexpected thing that we all thought she would do. She gave that guy a…

"WOW!!!! DID YOU SEE THAT??!?!?!" Nick said snapping his fingers. "SHE GAVE THAT GUY A HEAD BUTT!!!!! Holy CRAP!!!"

I was speechless, I'd never actually seen Bubbles fight before or then me of course… she was actually…actually tough. What was even more scary was when she said THANK YOU to the guy who gave her her pizza; it's like she's nice one minute and scary the next!

"Hey, they're leaving! Let's follow them." Brick said grabbing his pizza and running out. We all followed!

**End of Boomers Side**

* * *

**Bubbles' Side**

"Wow Bubbles, that was almost….scary." Mandy said. "You gave that guy a head butt!!"

"Yea, but not as scary as the time when we were 8 and you dressed up as Boomer and ate that cockroach." Buttercup said fixing her board under her arm. "That was like something out of the X-Files."

"But it wasn't bad, it tasted like chicken." I said letting out a small laugh.

"Will you STOP saying that?!?! Nothing that sick could have POSSIBLY tasted like chicken." Blossom said coving her ears.

"Yea, you just had mad nasty taste buds Bubbles." Sab said letting out a laugh.

We all laughed at that point.

"You still remember that time?!? came a familiar voice behind us. We all turned around to see Nick and Matt and ….the ROWDY RUFF BOYS following us.

"What good memories you girls have." Brick said taking a sip of his pop. "Oh, and Bubbles, that really was sick."

"It wasn't MY fault! I was trying to be Boomer and YOU GUYS DARED ME!" I retorted back.

"Who knew you would actually do it." Boomer said looking down at his shoes and putting his hands in his pocket.

"But that really was something you girls put up in there." Nick said.

"What are you talking about?" Mandy said folding her arms.

"Well you know, that thing in Pizza Pizza. It really was like something out of a movie."

"You-you saw that." Buttercup spat out sounding confused. "But we didn't even see you there."

"Yea, we know. That's cause we were in the very back so 'course you couldn't see us; but we sure did see to chicks. That was some fight." Matt said looking directly at me. "Especially from you Bubb's" (Bubb's, did he just call me that???) Butch came over to me and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Yea, Bubbles. Who knew that you OF ALL PEOPLE, would give the guy a head butt. I would expect something like that to come from…well come from a person more like Buttercup." He said looking over at Buttercup grinning. She merely rolled her eyes.

"What ever."

"So what you chicks up to?" Nick said walking over to Sab and Mandy and putting an arm around both of them.

"We're going to X-Stream Outlander, what's it to you?" Sab said pulling his arm off of her. Nick simply took off the arm off that he had on Mandy and put both of them around Sab.

"Great! We're going there too! We'll join you." Nick said with a sly smile.

Sab simply looked up at the sky and let out a long sigh. Suddenly she stopped in mid sigh. "Why is the sky so dark all of a sudden?"

We all looked up at the sky. It really was DARK!

"What time is it?" I asked looking at Blossom's watch on her wrist. "It-it's only 3:48pm. Why is it so dark?!?"

Matt looked up and then smiled at me. "Who knows now…shall we go?" he said holding his arm out so I could put mine through.

I looked over at Boomer. His face was tomato red! Hmmm now I wonder why….oh well. I smiled at Matt and put my arm through his. "Sure…let's go…"

**End of Bubbles Side**


	11. A Spider's Words and Blossom's Suspicion

**Chapter 11**  
**Bubbles' Side**

By the time we got to the amusement park it was real dark for just 6:15pm.

"So, which ride do we plan to go on?" Butch asked putting his hands behind his head.

We all looked at him in surprise. The walk here wasn't exactly filled with entirely cheeriness. We had been bickering the whole time.

"What? What are you talking about? Do you seriously thing we are gonna stick with the likes of you jerks? We're still enemies, don't cha know." Blossom said standing in front of our group sticking up for us puffs.

"Well what? You want us to fight right here and now?" Brick said coming up from the back of his group and looking down at her. She wasn't exactly…as tall as him. She was 5'1 while he was a hooting 6'1.

She glared into his eyes; scanning him as if to see if he were up to any of his strange trouble making. She then sighed and plugged her ipod in her ears. "Just this once…"

"Good choice Red." Brick said patting her head. He then pulled out the ear piece in her ears and put it in his. "So what you listening too."

"Hey! Give it back you little-" she stopped short when Brick's eyes widen and looked down at her.

"What." She said looking a little worried.

"You like Maroon 5?" he said.

"Yea, what's it too you?" she said jumping up and down trying to get it from him.

"OMG!!! Don't get him started with that bunch. Brick's crazy for them. He'll like push everyone way from the TV just to listen to that group." Butch said shaking his head.

"Is that right." Buttercup said fascinated. "Blossom does the same thing. But instead she'll actually kick your fanny if we make her miss the music video. That's how violent she'll get for the group. The best thing is to stay clear away for that five minutes."

Brick and Blossom then grew silent. She grabbed her ipod away and put it back in her ears. "Don't touch. Or else I'll break your fingers!"

"Fine, whatever Red. So anyways…where are we going?" Brick said tucking his hands in his pockets nonchalantly.

"Oh oh I know!!! Let's go on the Merry go ROUND!!!" Sab squealed while blowing into her hands to keep warm.

"Aren't you a little too old for the merry go round?" Nick said yanking at one of Sab's long pigtails.

"Will you stop yanking at the hair!!!!!" she said pushing him away from her. "You're gonna pull it out, and if you do, see what I do to YOUR head….you won't even have a head by the time I'm finished; so don't test me!!!"

"Aww c'mon. I was just messing." Nick said giving her his jacket. She eyed him for a long while before giving him a skeptical "Thanks."

Buttercup put one hand in her pocket while putting her board under her arm. "Well I say we go to the-" but before she was able to continue, 2 guys pushed past her on their roller blades trying to race each other on the rides. But, before Buttercup was able to hit the ground, Butch caught her around the waist and pulled her back up.

"YO MAN, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!!!" he cried (still holding onto Buttercup if I might add)

The guys just kept on riding away but didn't neglect to turned around to give him the middle finger. Butch cocked a brow and with the blink of an eye he flew off speeding after those two knuckleheads; although it took about two seconds before he came back holding them off the ground by their collars.

"What do you say?!?" Butch said squeezing their necks.

"Next time look out babe." one guy with spiked hair said licking his lips at Buttercup. Butch tightened his grip on both the guy's necks. "Wrong answer!"

"OK OK SORRY SORRY, NOW DUDE LOOSEN YOUR GRIP! PLEASE MAN." the other one said squirming around trying to pry Butch's hands off his neck. Butch simply dropped them making them fall to the ground with a loud thud! However it wasn't long until they rode away 3 seconds later.

"Wow Butch, that was really something there." Mandy said some-what amazed.

"Yea, I guess." he said looking at Buttercup. She ruffled her hair and blushed "Uh…thanks."

Butch let out a snicker and looked away. "You're blushing."

"No I'm not!" she spat back.

"So Buttercup, what were you saying?" Matt said interrupting the fight.

"Well I wanted to go on the 'Night Rider' over there; but I'd almost forgotten that Bubbles here is afraid of the dark." Buttercup said nudging Mandy playfully.

"Am N0t." I squealed before covering my mouth…..it came out weird honest; it wasn't because I was scared. Everyone all looked at me before laughing their heads off. Even Boomer let out a chuckle. It'd noticed that he'd hadn't said a word the whole time we all met up...but our eyes kept on meeting.

I blushed and looked away. "I ain't afraid!" I said in a low voice.

"We'll good then!" Brick said slapping me in the back suddenly out of nowhere. "I got my partner and Butch's got Buttercup over there, now you guys choose among your selves." he said pulling Blossom over to get in line. I heard Blossom and Buttercup trying to yank themselves away from their partners.

"Hey! We didn't agree to this!!!" Buttercup and Blossom yelled. I let out a chuckle and turned to everyone else.

"I'll go with–" Matt said about to hold my hand, but he was then pulled back by Boomer.

"I'll go with Bubbles!" Boomer said. I blushed when he held out his hand. I looked up at him. Why'd he want to be with me still? Did this mean anything?

"So I'm with Sab and Mandy's with Matt! Good, we've decided; now let's go!" Nick said pulling Sab over to the line behind Blossom and Brick.

* * *

After a while everyone began to give me the occasional look and grin. 

"You sure you don't wanna chicken out Bubbles" Mandy said letting a smirk pass through her lips.

"NOOOOO!…..We'll I'm not afraid…" I started to back away from the line slowly.

"Hey! How about I just watch you guys go on huh, that sounds good to me, alright? Done! C'ya." I said beginning to walk off but suddenly I felt someone lift me up and carry back in line.

"You're not going anywhere doll, you're gonna stay in line and sit on that ride." Matt said holding me in his arms and walking over to the line.

"But I don't wanna gooooooo!" I said shaking my head and covering my face with my hands.

"Ain't nothing gonna bother you!"

That voice…it was Boomer's. I looked up at him through my fingers. I saw that he was smiling… for the first time ever since we all grouped up.

I took a deep breath and shook it off. "Alright!"

They all cheered! "Ya, now that's the spirit Bubbles." Blossom said with glee.

When it was our turns to get in the carts Blossom and Brick went first. When Brick went in before Blossom she rolled her eyes. "Ever heard of 'lady's first?'" Brick simply just laughed it off and pulled her in the cart making her sit close beside him. "No, I haven't actually. Just sit down!" After their cart started moving off into the darkness and then it was Sab and Nick's turn.

When Sab was about to get in the cart Nick held her back and said "Lady's first, remember?!" then got in himself. She rolled her eyes and laughed her head off. "Alright then my gender confused friend." After their cart started moving it was me and Boomer's turn.

I stepped in first then Boomer got in second. "You ready?" he said looking at me with a slight grin.

I moaned. "Nooo."

**End of Bubbles' Side**

* * *

**Boomer's Side**

The ride began on a very rocky start and everything (except the screams and moans in the background) was silent. Occasionally, I would look over on the other side of the cart to see how Bubbles was doing but she never once looked my way; she was preoccupied with the frightful things that would pop up in front or beside us. She had an uneasy look on her face. I decided that this was my only chance to be alone with her; my only chance I could talk to her and she not being able to run away.

"Bubbles…" I said trying to figure out how to start things. She merely looked at me then looked away.

Even though she wasn't facing me, I could tell that a sudden blush had spread across her face. She put her hands in her lap and didn't dare look over to me.

"We….we have to talk. Seriously." I said rubbing my face. This was gonna be hard but I had to tell her.  
Suddenly, I heard her small voice.

"Boomer…" It was Bubbles' voice.

No. NO!!! She was trying to interrupt me. I can't let that happen… not again!

"No! Let me say it!" I said firmly clasping my hands together. I had to be assertive. I had to tell her. I couldn't let her go. NOT LIKE THIS! I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't hear Bubbles' whimpers.

"Boomer!!!"  
…

I suddenly turned to face her. She-she was crying. Had _I made her cry?_

"Please-please get it off me." she let out a squeal before burying her face in my arms. I looked down at her surprised.

_'Bubbles, you're-you're scared.'_ I thought to myself while holding onto her tight.

"Get what off you Bubbles?" I could feel her shaking in my arms. But what…what was she talking about? What did she want me to get off her so badly?

"The spider. There's a big fat spider on my shoulder. Please get it off!"

_A spider? _I looked over both her shoulders Nothing on the right...but on the left. Then…..I saw it. The biggest spider I'd ever seen and it was the most disgusting thing I'd EVER seen on eight legs. However, what startled me the most was that it had a red mark…right on its belly!!! It was a black widow! And it was moving very quickly!!! This wasn't good. I had to get it off slowly…or else. I grabbed Bubbles' shirt; gradually positioning my hand on her shoulder so I could brush the thing off.

"Ok Bubbles. Do not move a muscle." I said.

She closed her eyes and nodded her head slowly. "Alright." she said in a quiet voice.

I looked down at the widow ready to scoop it off her. But it was moving rather fast. What-what was wrong with the thing?

"Ok Bubbles! I'm gonna brush it off in one…two…THREE!!!!!" I scooped off the widow before it could make a move and grasped it in my hand. But suddenly when I opened my hand…

"WHA?!?"

It-it wasn't there anymore. The spider; disappeared! Just then I heard a small voice…a woman's voice.

"I was just trying…to save her sole...but; her fait has been chosen and now…great misfortunes will befall the girl….."

* * *

"Boomer. Did-did you get it?" 

I snapped out of my thoughts. "Uh yea…..I got it."

Suddenly…….. I felt arms around me. It was Bubbles.

"Thank you Boomer. I was so scared." Bubbles said sniffling; she buried her face in my clothes. I looked down at her. _She was scared…by a spider?_ I slowly wrapped my arms around her. She felt so warm and nice against me. I hadn't remembered how it had felt to embrace her like this. It had been so long ago…but I didn't want it to end.

I rested my chin on top of her head and stroked her hair. "It's alright. It's gone now."

**End of Boomer's Side **

* * *

**Bubbles' Side**

I was so scared. Where had it come from…that spider. Before I knew it, I had thrown myself in Boomer's arms.

"Thank you Boomer. I was so scared." sniffles began to arise and I hadn't realized what I was doing. But suddenly…I felt his arms around me. Holding me tight…holding me close. It felt so wonderful to be in his arms again. I felt so safe, so secure, so….so loved.

_No… I can't!!!! _I pushed myself away from him.

_What was I doing? I'm-I'm falling for him again. No. NO!!! I wouldn't let it happen; I forbid it!!!_

I looked up at Boomer. He had a hurt expression on his face. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I let my feelings get the better of me." I looked away from him; I couldn't look into his eyes anymore. But then….I heard his voice.

"It's alright Bubbles." I blushed, he's just being nice to me. Just then I felt a pat on my head. I looked up at him confused. Boomer was looking down at me…and laughing?!?

"What's so funny?" I said flicking his hand off my head.

"Well Bubbles, you're a full blooded super heroin that fights crime every day and battles monsters every night…but is afraid of spiders. It's just like always Bubbles, you'll never change." he said shaking his head and laughing.

My jaw dropped open. "And you're laughing at me for that?!? Well it's not like I screamed…I was just frightened." I said trying to put on a tough voice. This made him laugh again.

"Oh yea?" he said leaning over and giving me a devious grin.

"Yea!" I said giving back the grin.

"Well, if you're such a tough chick…then look behind you." I said pointing behind me.

"Huh?" I said confused and flabbergasted. I quickly looked behind me just to come face to face with a big…black…spider!!!!"

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" I screamed backing into Boomer. He hadn't stopped his maniacal laughter. He leaned over and swatted the thing. "It's just rubber Bubbles, no need to spaz out!" he laughed even harder.

* * *

**Getting off the Ride**

When Boomer and I had gotten off the ride we saw Buttercup, Blossom Sab, Nick, Butch, Mandy Matt and Brick waiting for us.

"Hey you guys. How was the ride?" Blossom said greeting us.

"Oh it was fine." Boomer said quickly. "…aside from Bubbles' screams in horror and agony, the ride was pretty darn good." Boomer said patting my head.

"Hey!!!" I protested.

"Don't worry man; Sab here was exact same way! She was all 'Waaa waaa get the friggin' clown away from me.' It was hilarious!!!" Nick said wrapping his arm around me. "She even tried swatting the plastic thing away; so don't worry Bubbles, Sab is a baby too."

Sab glared, giving Nick a look that could kill. "What was that you said CLOWN?!?"

Nick backed away from her and raised his hands. "Uh nothing! Nothing at all."

"So how was your ride Brick? Did Blossom make your ears bleed too?" Boomer said grinning.

"Well no. She was just squeezing my arm till it was about to fall off!" Brick said letting out a little chuckle.

"Was not!!" Blossom cried. "I was just…preparing you for the ride was all. I truly was feared for you!"

"Lies lies lies." Brick said shaking his head.

"Well what about you guys Matt. Did you enjoy your ride?" Nick said laughing. "Did Mandy make a peep?"

"Actually no; she was very good!" Matt said cheerfully.

"I don't get scared that easily, you guys should know that." Mandy said putting her hair in her jacket.

"Well! Did you guys know there were spiders on that ride?!? The stinkn' thing even had the nerve to bite me!!" Buttercup said raising her fist.

"Yea!!!! There was a spider on me too! Although…it didn't bite me cause Boomer took it off." I said with a blush. It seemed that Blossom and Buttercup knew the reason.

"What did you do then? I hear black spiders are venomous." Mandy said. "You have to take it out or your finger may become infected." Buttercup was suddenly struck dumbfounded. Butch pointed and began to laugh.

"The little flower over here has become speechless for the first time! Quick! Somebody give me a camera."

Sab suddenly pulled out her camera. "All ready!" she said pretty pleased, taking pictures like there was no tomorrow.

"Ugh! Shut the trap Butch." Buttercup said holding her finder away from her and squeezing out the blood. She began to waddle over to the ticket booth "I'm gonna go ask them if they've got any band aids." Butch suddenly did the strangest thing. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Wait." he said pulling her back.

"What is it Butch!" Buttercup retorted in a huff.

"I assume Butch is gonna heal it for you." Brick said taking a sip of his pop. Buttercup looked over at him confused, but before she could let out a word…

"He-hey. What are you doing?!?" she said trying to push him away from her.

"I'm trying to fix your stupid finger so stop moving!" and with that Butch did something we thought we'd never see him do. He put her finger in his mouth, sucked out the blood blew on it then gave it a kiss.

Buttercup looked down at her finger and blushed putting on a straight face. "Thanks."

"Sure! Anytime." Butch said looking away.

"Awww, Butch, that was so nice!!!" Sab said clapping her hands together.

"Yea, that was sweet till it made _me_ blush." Blossom said with a giggle.

"Yea. What of it." Butch said with a sudden glare. Blossom and Sab both held their hands up and backed away. "Oh nothing; nothing."

"But that was cute. And you're still holding onto her finger." I blushed holding my face in glee

"Quick hands up and backed away. "Oh nothing; nothing."

"Quick! Someone pull out a cam quarter!!! This MUST be filmed!!!" Brick said quickly looking around. Just then Sab pulled out a HUGE JUMBO camquarted out of her small Mickey Mouse bag.

"Way ahead of you buddy." She said zooming on them.

"Where did you get that!!!!" Buttercup said taking a step towards Sab.

"Uhh….I always had it." Sab said stepping back but still rolling. "You know it's my hobby."

Butch took a step towards Sab too making her bump right into Nick. "If you don't want me to smash your-"

"Alright where we going now?!?" Mandy said quickly changing the subject.

* * *

As we were walking around looking for another ride to go on I head Mandy whisper to Sab. "Uh... so uh...how much stuff do you have in that bag of yours." 

Sab looked around with shify eyes said said..."Alot. Shhh." Mandy came alittle closer to her. "...tell me."

Sab looked around quickly. "Pepper spray."

I shook my head a little and smiled to myself. Leave it to Sab to ALWAYS come prepared.

* * *

"Let's go on a roller coaster!" Matt chipped in. Suddenly I felt a ting on fright pears through me. 

"Uhh, a roller coaster. I think I'm gonna take up Sab's offer on going on the Merry-Go-Round." I said a little nervous.

"Uh come on Sab! Let's go!!!" I said grabbing Sab's hand and running to the merrily go round.

**End Of Bubbles' Side **

* * *

**Boomer's Side**

"Is it just me or does it seem like Bubbles is scared of roller coasters?" Brick said watching as Bubbles and Sab ran off.

"Yea, she actually is really scared; but she has to try to be spontaneous _some_ times." Matt suddenly seemed to be intrigued.

"Did something happen to make her so scared?" he said.

"Uhhh…..I think its cause…oh never mind. It doesn't really matter." Blossom said shaking her head.

"No no tell us!" he urged on.

"Listen Matt; just drop it. It happened a long time ago. We'll go on later!" Buttercup said flying off after

"Fine! We all agreed.

When we got up to Bubbles and Sab they were already in line so we just cut the rest of the people and stood beside them.

"So uhh Bubbles; what's with you and rollercoaster's?" Butch asked slinging an arm on Mandy's shoulder.

"Err nothing. I just don't really like them." Bubbles said growing a little pale.

"So you don't mind going on with us then right?" Matt said now slinging his arm around her.

"I'd prefer not to if I don't have to." she said looking away. "But I'm not stopping you all from going."

"But that would be no fun without dear Bubbles." He said slinging his arm around her again.

_Note to self: break both his arms._ I thought this with a little pleasure and began to laugh in my head.

Suddenly Matt shot me a weird look. Had-had he heard me?!? Noooo. How could he of? I said it in my head; not out loud. Matt was kind of a strange one. Suddenly I heard his words, and those were what snapped me out of my thoughts.

"What if I were to sit beside you on the ride; would that make you feel better Bubbles?"

Bubbles looked unsure. She looked at him then her eyes slowly shifted over to me. She sighed then looked away. "Okay then."

"Great." Matt said with a smile. (I really had to do the things on my to-do list someday)

* * *

We watched as Sab and Bubbles had fun on their ride. They really did seem to be having fun on the Merry-go-round. We especially laughed our heads off when Sab pulled our a little rope from her bag and tried to lasso Bubbles with it like a cow.

"That girl is really something special." Butch said clapping his hands together.

"Yea! Special enough to go to a hospital!" Buttercup said laughing harder. She and Butch slapped high fives. (_oooh and I bet they didn't even realize :P_)

* * *

**Five Minutes After **

We had been walking around and going on every ride there was to go on. All except the roller coaster one. We had been saving that one for the end.

"Where are we going now?" Brick said sipping his pop.

"Let's go play some games." Buttercup said jumping up and down. Both, Brick, Butch, Nick, _and_ Boomer took this chance to look at her.

"Ahem. Maybe you haven't met this side of Buttercup. She gets all giddy when it comes to amusement park games." I said patting Buttercup's head.

"Am not!!!...I just get….happy." she said a sudden blush spreading across her face.

"Sure." Blossom said ruffling her hair.

The boys all laughed. "Alright alright, we'll do some games." Brick said taking a sip of his pop. He then suddenly looked at it and popped off the lid making a confused face. "I'm all out!"

We all laughed and laughed at him. The dude had been drinking his pop from the whole time we were here. Hadn't he expected that he would be out _sooner_ or later?

"Brick you're a pig and you didn't even know." I said wiping the tears away from my eyes. We all laughed at this point again.

"Ha ha oh so funny Bubb's. I want some more though. Who's coming." he said dumping the empty pop bottle in the trash and picking up his board.

"Oh I will. I want some gum anyways." I said pulling out five bucks. I looked over at everyone else. "Who want's?" They all raised their hands and I laughed as I pulled another 5 bucks out.

"But are you gonna walk? I'm taking my board." Brick said looking down at me.

"Here take my board." Buttercup said throwing it at me. I caught it with one hand. That's when everyone laughed.

"Bubbles can't board." Brick said with a snicker.

I slowly narrowed my eyes at him and snickered which made the guys grow silent. "Alright. I'll race you then." I said dropping the skateboard on the ground and putting my foot on it.

"Ooh is Bubbles getting tougher?" Butch said patting my shoulder.

"Nahh! I just think you boy's underestimate me."

"Alright then little chick. I'll race you." Brick said getting on his skateboard.

"Fine! I said kicking off and going as fast as I could on the board. I heard the boys gasp as I sped off.

_Hmm maybe I should kick things up a knock._

I then did a 'Foot Plant' and a 'No Comply' in the air making Brick nearly fall off his board. When I reached near the Candy Bar I stopped my tricks and bought my stuff. A little while after I saw Brick standing behind me breathless.

"Where…did….you learn that." he said panting rather hardly.

"Buttercup taught me." I said with a grin.

* * *

As Brick and I neared the group we then heard clapping.

"Whoot Bubbles!!! Where did you learn that." Boomer said amazed. This made me blush.

"It was nothing. Buttercup taught me." Everyone then looked at her as she walked over to a table and sat down glumly.

"What's wrong Buttercup?" I said giving her the gum. She sighed and showed me her finger. Everyone took a seat.

"Buttercup here is worried about her spider bite." Nick said trying to hide his smirk.

""Mmm...I still want a band-aid from that spider bite...even if Butch did suck it...I still think it would be safe if I covered it... just so nothing can infect it..."

"Oh." Sab looked at her. "You need band-aids. I got those!"

Sab then took a small package of band-aids out of her back and handed them over to buttercup.

"I also have drops that take away pain on infected areas!" Sab pulled out something that looked like an eye dropper

We all stared in aw as the girl pulled out all her materials.

"Now seriously Sab..." Nick said to her slowly pulling his chair away jokingly. "What...do you have...in that bag?"

Sabrina eyed us all then eventually gave in"...well...I guess it wouldn't hurt to show."

Sab pulled out things one by one as she placed them in a row beside each other. "Lets see...I have a my cell phone, my old 1800s phone...an umbrella...oh! My sparkly outfit if I wanna party and I'm on the go, My cameras, Ooh!!!! A butterfly!!!" just then a butterfly flew out of her tiny bag.

We all stared at her and her bag as she pulled more things out.

"She's like Marry Poppins! She can take the most random or unusual things from such a small bag!!! She could bring out an old fashion lamp if she wanted to!!!!" Mandy said as she watched Sab

Sab then heard her say 'lamp'

"Oh you need a lamp? I have that too!" Sab pulled out a lamp from out of her bag and put it with the rest of the items.

For the first time ever Mandy was completely speechless…

We all stared at shocked.

"Are you Mary Poppins?" Bubbles I said backing away?

"Uhhh...NO! I don't watch that old time junk." Sab said with a huff folding her arms against her chest. We glanced at her then glanced at each other.

How... surprising…

Just then someone came and tapped Sab on the shoulder. And we all laughed a little.

"What? What's so funny?" she said turning around to look who was behind her.

"Hello little girl, would you like a balloon?"

…

"Is…is that a clown." Sab said slowly rising from her seat.

"Sure is." Matt said covering his mouth trying not to reveal his smile to her.

Sab and the clown stared at each other for quite a long while. Sab was mortified. Her eyes were filled…but suddenly over come…by anger. This made all the boys stand.

"…I'M GONNA KILL THAT CLOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he said about to jump on it. Nick however quickly sprang after her and held her back.

"Let… lemme go!!!" she cried struggling. "Just…lemme hit him Just once."

"No!!" Nick cried.

* * *

**Brick's Side**

When we had calmed Sab out of her crazed tantrum, we finally decided to do what Buttercup wanted us to do and played some of those stall games where they hand out prizes. So that's what we decided to do for the past few minutes. Buttercup had noticed that they were giving out South Park Dolls at the "Hole-in-One" game. There, they throw 5 plastic horse shoes in the rings in order to get a Cartman Squishy doll. So she and some other guy were battling to get the last one.

"That dolls mine sister." The guy said to her. And she said the funniest thing back to him.

"Yo man…do I know you?" This made everyone hoot like mad. EVEN the stall guy laughed out loud. Especially with the fact that she seemed so seriously confused when he asked is what made it priceless.

After a while Nick and Sab went off to where they were giving away turtles if you could pop 7 balloons with only 8 darks. Eventually Nick won the turtle but gave it to Sab. The guy digs her. I know it, we know it, the only people that don't seem to know it is them two.

Bubbles, Matt, and Boomer eventually went off to have a competition at the bow and arrow arena. That game was farther off near a big field. It was a game were you had to get 3 Bullseye out of 5 then you were eligible to go onto the next round to win a hamster. Bubbles was psyched and I think that's when the guys went along. My guess is that they want to get it for her while showing off their skills.

I walked off near Butch who had been intensely watching Buttercup and the other dude's heated match.

"Hey man, do you know where Blossom's at?" I said nonchalantly. It wasn't like I care….I just felt like knowing.

"Nope not anymore, Red went off somewhere near the bow and arrow arena not too long ago." Butch said not taking his eye off the match. Buttercup was only two points away from getting that squishy doll I guess he really wanted her to get it.

"Oh thanks man." I said patting him on the shoulder and walking off to look for Blossom. _Were had that chick gone?_

I was walking around the area near the field looking for her for basically 5 minutes and couldn't spot her. Had she gone off all by herself? Why was she always doing that, gosh! Suddenly my eye caught a glimpse of a fiery red head dashing off behind one of the closed stalls. _What was she doing, playing hide-and-go-seat by herself?_

I slowly flew up behind her as she squatted down behind the stall watching the bow and arrow game. She had been in intense thought that she hadn't even noticed as I stood right behind her.

I then squatted down beside her and whisper in her ear. "Sup RED!!!!"

This made her let out a yelp and jump five feet in the air. (No, literally) When she had gotten back down to the ground she had pushed me into the wall. "Don't scare me like that ever again. MY HEART NEARLY BURST OUT THROUGH MY MOUTH!!!!!!"

I let you a snicker and slowly pulled down her hand from my collar. "Sorry Red but I wasn't my fault. I was worried about you."

This made her snicker as she squatted down a resumed the position that she was in. Peering around the corner of the stall and watching the competition with Matt, Boomer and Bubbles.

"What are you doing?" I said squatting down beside her. There was a long pause before she answered me.

"Don't you think Matt's a little strange?" I saw her pink eyes filled with distrust and deep confusion. "He's not normal."

"C'mon, you're starting to sound like Boomer." I said watching as Boomer stepped up to the front line and aimed for his target. He shot the arrow and was off by one; almost getting a bullseye! Blossom suddenly turned to me in surprise.

"So Boomer's sensed it too?"

"Sensed what?" I said, now seriously confused.

"The strange aura, the strange feeling. It's all coming from Matt!" she said rising as Matt suddenly came up and then aimed for his target.

"Watch, watch what happens. I predict that he's gonna get the target." Blossom said with a hint of certainty.

"Probably because the guy's good." I said folding my arms and trying to understand what she was saying.

"Yes, but look. When ever he aims…it always seems like his amulet glows. And then his eyes narrow…it's like he knows he's gonna hit the mark."

I sighed and put my hand on her forehead. "Blossom are you feeling all right?"

She then smacked my hand away. "I'm fine!!! Why you don't believe me?"

I looked in her eyes and snickered. It seemed like she was real angry that I hadn't believed her. "Oh yea, I believe you." I said leaning her against the stall wall. She tried pushing me away in anger but that made it even more funny.

"Aw, Blossom. You don't like me?" I said leaning in.

"No! I'm not liking you right now! Get-get away from me!!!" She said her voice raising.

"But Blossom, your just so warm." I said nuzzling my head in her hair. "And you smell so…I dunno what you smell like all I know is that it smells mighty fine."

"Brick stop it!!!" she said giving me a good push. That's when I backed off. Didn't wanna get Red any madder then she already was. Blossom then stocked off in a huff.

"Oh c'mon Red. Do get your panties in a bunch." I said snickering again.

"My name ain't RED!!!!" she said walking ahead.

"Oh sorry sorry, my bad….RED!" I said putting an arm around her.

* * *

**Secret POV**

"C'mon Matt!! Take the shot!" Bubbles said cheering me on. I snickered as I watched Blossom and Brick sneak away. If only they knew that all along….I had been watching their every movement….

* * *

_Aww, I'm sensing a bit of ruff and puff fluffyness! Sorry people for my lack of updates, I've been on vacation lately and gone to the farm a lot. So forgive me fans :P_

_Saraphena xoxo_


	12. -Author Note-

Hello everyone,

I just wanted to apologize for my lack of updates; it has been way too many years. Honestly I don't know why I initially stopped writing because I truly enjoyed making these stories for you all. I suppose you can say I got caught up in life.

Anyways, I just wanted to know whether or not you guys still wanted me to pick up where I left off? If not, then I totally understand. If so, please let me know.

Thanks for all of the support you guys showered me with.

Until next time, take care.

~Saraphena xoxo


End file.
